


Maria Hospital

by Luna_lilly92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: .....almost, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time for Everything Fest, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, Sick Eren Yeager, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), What Have I Done, Worth It, more tags as we go along, sick kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lilly92/pseuds/Luna_lilly92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a Pediatric Doctor and is starting his first shift at Maria Hospital. Even though his first day has some bumps, he runs into (literally) a patient with unforgettable eyes and a bratty attitude. Once Levi finds out what this boy is diagnosed with he makes it his mission to cure him and save him from the clutches of death. Love, Laughter, music, depression, cheeky behavior, and sad times ahead. Rating for smut and graphic descriptions in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another fanfic! This is sort of a slow burn…sort of. Smut in later chapters and character death way later (you’ve been warned). Sorry for the horrible spelling and grammar. Please tell me what you think! Thanks so much! Thank you to my wonderful Beta Kayyla07!

It’s a full moon, the first of the month, in a huge city. This is not how I want to start my first day. Is all Dr. Levi Ackerman could think as he sat in his car outside Sina City’s biggest hospital. Levi longed to be back in his own little town in the small clean hospital he had come to like. Yet here he was. He wouldn’t be here in this nasty, filth ridden city if not for two things, (and a few minor non important reasons. Mainly one shitty glasses and one annoying eyebrows.)   
No he had transferred to this giant shit hole, 1. Because his little sister had recently gotten a job here as head Physical Therapist, an amazing feat considering her age. And ever since getting settled there she hadn’t stopped bugging Levi to come back to Titian city and “settle down”. And when Hanji and Erwin found out she was working there they flipped shit and joined her constant calling and badgering.  
And 2. Because the hospital’s owner, Dot Pixis, personally asked Levi to come work for him. Apparently his “friends” had slipped him Levi’s file. Whatever that means. But about two months ago he had called Levi and offered him a job and when Levi declined he called his boss and that wimpy little shit all but fired Levi. Apparently Pixis is not a man to be denied. So here he was all moved into the big city and starting his first twelve hour shift.   
Taking a deep breath Levi walked through the front sliding door of the hospital and began his ten minute walk to his department. Huge didn’t even begin to describe the size of this place. Ten stories high, with three sub floors, and each department the size of a normal hospital, this place was a monster. Not to mention the full sized cathedral church and the vast garden built into the center with access from all departments. He had a meeting with the department head as soon as he clocked in, any guess to who that was?   
Erwin met him at the door to the staff changing room, huge smile eating his face. Levi sighed and pushed past him and walked over to his locker. He cringed to see his name on the locker door in big glittery letters. He didn’t even need to ask who did it, fucking shitty glasses. Ripping the offensive glitter abomination off his locker, he pulled out his doctor’s coat, stethoscope and clipped his name badge onto the bottom right pocket. Erwin said nothing while he waited, and Levi was thankful for his friend’s lack of need to fill every minute with idle chatter.   
Another deep breath and he was ready to begin his day. Turning to Erwin he motioned for him to lead the way. Without a word they exited the room and began walking down the hall to the front desk. “We will introduce you to all the staff that you’ll be working with and then after that we will start introducing you to the main patients. After you get a handle on them we can move on to the less permanent patients. Mr. Pixis wants you to be familiar with everything in this department before I leave next year.” Erwin informed him and Levi nodded having already known all this.  
He would be taking Erwin’s position as head of Intensive Pediatrics Care and Cancer Treatment. A gruesome place for some because they are surrounded by very sick children and teens, but it didn’t bother Levi. This is what he wanted, what he had worked hard to get to. Helping cure deathly ill children was his only ambition in life. Some said his style of treatment was too harsh for pediatrics, because he was blunt and never smiled. But he was good at his field and he had no fucks to give about how people saw him as long as he was able to help his patients.   
He snapped out of his inner rant as they approached the Nurse’s station. This was the center hub of the department, you had to come through here to get anywhere on this floor. Six hall ways connected to here as well as the only four public elevators. Only if you had a LPN or higher name badge could get anywhere on the floor or use the emergency elevators and stairwells. This was a safety measure to keep people from walking off with weak defenseless children. Luckily this floor was on ground level so it made it easier to get from one department to another if needed.   
“Levi this is the charge nurse on the day shift, Petra. Petra this is Dr. Levi, please excuse his bad attitude, I’m sure you’ll get along great.” Offering Erwin a glare that little comment earned, Levi took Petra’s extended hand and shook it. Erwin continued to introduce him to nurses as they appeared and walked Levi around showing him the deferent places and room he would need to know in the future. “You will be working with Dr. Hanji, Dr.Moblit, Dr. Zacharius and myself. If you have any question or concerns just ask. We are a family here. And Levi… it’s good to have you back in the squad.” Levi snorted and lightly punched Erwin in the arm.   
The Squad was what they use to call their little group back in high school. Dragging that out of the attic was Erwin’s way of being affectionate and showing he was really happy to have Levi back. And truth be told, beneath all the bitching and grumpy layers he was happy to be back with his friends. “LEVIIIIIIII!!!” Scratch that, he wanted to go back home this instant.   
150 pounds of screeching madwoman slammed into him at a high velocity, causing him to lose footing and topple over. Cursing loudly he grabbed the back of his head with one hand and tried to pry the still screeching female off him with the other. “Oh Levi I missed you so much! I’m so glad you are coming to work here! Why didn’t you tell me you were here!? I could give you a better tour than Erwin!” Haji’s constant stream of babble was making Levi’s already hurting head throb harder.   
“Get the fuck off me, Shitty Glasses!” Levi growled as Erwin helped him pull her off. Once he was on his feet again Haji was back on him like a leech, hugging the life out of him. “Oh my god, you’ve gotten so fit! All the boys must be throwing themselves at you! Oh! You have to come see my lab and meet Bean! And..” once again Erwin freed Levi from Haji and turned her to face him, “Haji, why don’t you go tell Bean that Levi is here and we’ll be there shortly ok?”   
In an excited frenzy Haji took off down the hall way, waving like a maniac as she left. “Still as crazy and hyper as ever, I see. Please tell me you don’t allow her to eat sugar?” Levi commented dryly. Erwin nodded sadly as they started down the hallway going to opposite direction from Haji. “Bean?” Levi’s question was met with another sad look, “Her latest pet mouse. Poor soul.” Levi shook his head, “It’s amazing that they allow her to practice medicine.”   
* * *  
A few hours later Erwin dropped him off at the staff break room for lunch. He was meeting his sister there to eat and catch up. Erwin left him with instructions to find him at the Nurse’s station in an hour. He had just sat down when the door opened and in walked his sister, who he had not seen since Christmas of last year. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, the Ackerman resting bitch face and all. And now she was a very successful Physical Therapist at the ripe old age of 23.   
She smiled at him and sat across from him, pulling out two containers of homemade food. Knowing better than to argue with her about eating, he popped the lid on the thermal Tupperware still warm and smelling amazing was her famous three cheese pasta. Ever since their mother died and their father took off, Mikasa has developed a mother hen complex. When they were younger she was determined to make sure he eat proper meals and slept at least six hours, even when he was in college and she was in high school. Now that they were both responsible adults he didn’t get to see her as often but he kept tabs and made sure she had everything she needed, even now.   
“So how’s your first day going?” her soft voice brought back a hundred memories of them sitting at their small kitchen table eating a meal just like this. Looking across at her he realized how much he had missed his little sister. “It’s ok. I already have a bruise and headache because of shitty glasses. But the department seems to be run well and the Nurses have a good system working for them.” He stared at his bowl of food as he spoke. He could feel her smiling at him. “When do you meet the resident patients?”   
“After lunch. I’m ready to get started on their cases and see where they all are on treatment.” Mikasa sighed and put her bowl away, “Try and remember that they are human beings, Levi, not just cases for you to solve.” She stood up and kissed him on the head, making him scowl at the physical affection, “Be nice and try not to scare them ok, brother?” With that she walked out the door leaving Levi to grimace after her. Seeing them as cases only was how he dealt with the death and horror of this job.   
No point putting off the inevitable, Levi left the break room and started wondering the halls, making his way back to the Nurse’s Station. As he walked he observed that each room that held a patient had their name next to the door on a plaque. Some were sparkly and covered in flowers and what not and some were more reserved and plain. So wrapped up in memorizing the names he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings.  
And that’s why for a second time that day he found himself on the flat of his back with 150ish pounds of person on top of him. Groaning he sat up a little on his elbows and stared down at the head of fluffy brown hair on his stomach. The guy currently lying on top of him groaned as well and shifted and whatever angry smartass remark Levi was about to spit at him disappeared as well as whatever air he had currently been breathing. Two stunningly brilliant Caribbean eyes locked with Levi’s and he felt a little dizzy, whether from the beautiful eyes or lack of air it was unclear.   
“Eren, you little shit! Come back here and take your meds!” a shrill shout broke the trance they had fallen into. “Shit!” the boy whose name was apparently Eren, cursed darkly. “Look Mister, sorry about this.” Levi was a little confused by this apology but that was soon turned to anger as again his face was shoved back down into the floor as Eren used it as a hand hold to propel himself up and away from the enraged nurse currently bearing down on them.  
“Eren come back here this instant! Do not make me get Dr. Mikasa. She will be rather angry if you make her come all the way down here just to make you take your meds!!” but Eren was already gone, around the corner and through the double doors. Levi was slowly working to a sitting position, after being tackled to the ground and then trampled in short succession; he was in no hurry to return to a vertical state. Petra the RN came to a stop next to him puffing from chasing Eren the asshole track star. “I’m..so sorry..Dr.Ackerman!” she helped Levi to stand up, apologizing profusely between gulps of air. “Getting that boy to take his medication is like pulling hens teeth! I almost had him today but one of the other patients distracted me and he took off like a shot.”  
“It’s alright, Petra. It’s not your fault. But I do believe a certain little shit will be apologizing on his knees when I find him.” Petra shivered a little at the threat in Levi’s voice. “Why would Dr. Mikasa be able to make him take his meds?” he had no doubt his sister could make even the most stubborn patient take their meds, but why was she a specific threat to this boy. “No one is for sure why but for some reason she can talk him into doing just about anything without much of a fight. At least three times a week we have to call her down to make him take his meds.” She sounded a little exasperated and Levi couldn’t blame her.  
“Well, Ms. Petra, if he gives you any problem from now on while I’m on duty, just come find me and I’ll straighten him out.” again the threat was audible in his voice.   
“Yes Doctor.” With a curt nod to her Levi headed off to find Erwin. It was time to meet the patients and Levi just knew he would eventually run across that little shit with amazing eyes again. And there wasn’t a force on earth that would keep him from kicking his ass for using Levi as a door mat, potentially a child or not. Have you seen hospital floors? Fucking disgusting. He was going to have to wash this coat twice now. Fucking shitty glasses, fucking shitty brat. 

To be continued…


	2. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY Chapter two!! Sorry if some of this is confusing. This is basically my tired mind coming up with random shit for my two cuties. Sorry for the spelling mistakes and any medical terminology or stuff I get wrong. This is basically my imagination so…yeah. Thank you to my wonderful and patient Beta Kayyla07!

Twenty minutes after the road runner incident Levi found Erwin talking to a nurse in hushed voices by the nurse’s station. Stalking up behind him Levi could see the fear on the nurse’s face when she spotted him, so his pissed aura hadn’t dissipated much in the last few minutes. “Hello, Levi.” Erwin greeted him without turning around. “Thank you Mrs. Thompson, that will be all.” He dismissed the nurse and turned to face Levi. “Is the person that upset you still here or have they quit?” He inquired and all Levi could do was scoff.   
“No Captain Eyebrows, they are still around. The only reason they are not on their knees crying out their apology is because they were amazingly fast for a sick little shit. Also I had to stop and sanitize my face and hands and change coats. Little fucker knocked me down and proceeded to push my face into the floor as they escaped.” By the end of the explanation Erwin was frowning and standing with his hands on his hips. “So it was a patient? Do you know who it was? I can imagine any of our residents having the guts do that to any doctor they don’t know very well.”  
“I’m not the worried about it. When I see them again I’ll make them wish they had better manners.” The dark promise in Levi’s voice made Erwin smirk. He knew better than anyone that Levi would never hurt a child or endanger a sick child’s health but he also knew that the short Doctor could scare anyone into submission. When they had done their residency together he was amazed at how Levi could get even the most stubborn or fussy child to sit still and not make a peep with just a look, allowing the medical personal do their job easily.   
“Well if that’s that, then let’s proceed in meeting your new patients.” He handed Levi a clip board with a thick stack of papers. “These are a quick summary of all our patient’s illnesses and records. You’ll receive their full records later.” Levi nodded and they started walking down the hall way toward the main living quarters of the patients. They stopped at a door with the names ‘Sasha and Krista’ on it. Levi flipped to the pages with their information and was surprised to find pictures attached. The Sasha girl had long brown hair and was smiling broadly at the camera. In her record it said she had severe Hypo-glycaemia to the point that she had to eat every few hours on top of her medication. The Krista girl was small with blonde hair and a soft angelic smile. Her record said she had severe anemia with a degenerative bone disease. Ages seventeen and fifteen, both where admitted over three years ago. Levi nodded at Erwin to continue, a light knock on the door was followed by shifting and scurrying in the room. Frowning Levi looked to Erwin who was smiling and shaking his head slightly. “Miss Sasha has a “hidden” stash of sweets and snacks. She technically isn’t supposed to have them but we pretend she’s not eating them and confiscate what we can. We still can’t figure out where she’s getting them.” Erwin explained in a soft voice. Levi just frowned harder. Why were they allowing a child with severe diabetes to eat God knows what. From her chart it was apparent she was supposed to be on a very strict diet to manage what her medication could not.   
“Come in!” a shout sounded form in the room. Upon entering the room Levi noticed two things. The room was covered in so many different shades of pastel that it looked like a sick rainbow vomited all over the place. There was an army of stuffed animals and enough posters on the walls Levi wasn’t sure if he could find the actual wall. Next was the mountain of trash overflowing form the bin. Food wrappers, crumpled up paper, and other random things littered the space between the two beds along with piles of clothing everywhere. Thoroughly disgusted Levi felt his skin crawl. He couldn’t help the scowl that settled on his face.   
“Girls this is Dr. Ackerman, our new physician and your new doctor. He’ll be taking care of you from now on so if there is anything you need to ask don’t be frightened by his scary face ok?” Erwin was giving them a hundred-watt smile (always worked on children-usually got him anything he wanted). Krista giggled and smiled sweetly at Erwin and then turned a equally bright smile on Levi. Oddly enough her angelic face and smile managed to alleviated some aggravation from Levi. He just couldn’t stay mad at that face. “It’s nice to meet you Dr. Ackerman. I hope we get along!” she had such a soft angel voice. Giving her a slight nod Levi quickly avoided eye contact with her. Levi was going to have to avoid her if he wanted to retain his strict demeanor. Something told him that she was like a tiny female Erwin, she’d be able to smoothly talk him into doing things he’d rather not.   
Sasha on the other hand sat with a petrified look on her face. Levi could understand that, as his dark scowl returned full force when he laid eyes on the disgusting mess that was her side of the room. “Sasha there’s no need to be so frightened. He just doesn’t like anything messy. I think he will stop looking at you like that if you clean your room.” Erwin assured her after briefly observing the staring match between them. He didn’t even need to ask Levi what his problem was, as he had seen that look directed at Hanji one to many times. “That’s correct Miss Blouse, I cannot stand anything even remotely dirty. As this is our first meeting I will allow this mess you inhabit to slide. However, as a warning, if I return at any point and your room is even the slightest bit dirty....,” he paused for dramatic effect and to allow the threat in his voice to sink in, “…I will make it my personal mission to see that any and all sweets and snacks are removed from your person and diet.” Sasha went from frightened to horrified as his warning set in. There was an angelic peel of laughter from Krista at Sasha’s expression.   
It was hard for him not to smirk as they left the room. Sasha was franticly cleaning the room, muttering under her breath the whole time. As they walked to the next door Erwin was smiling and trying to curb any laughter at what just transpired. The staff had been trying to get Sasha to keep her room clean for a while now, and within seconds of meeting Levi, she was all but scrubbing to floor. Yes, Levi was going to be great for the patients here. After that first fiasco with Sasha, meeting the other children and teens went fairly smooth, with the exception of a horse faced teen with a huge temper. The boy, Jean was fourteen and very full of himself, even with a brain tumor he was very lively. The only one who could keep him in line was his roommate, an older freckled teen named Marco. He was the dark haired version of Krista. He was impressed that one look from Levi made Jean sit still and be very respectful during their visit. At fifteen he was super nice, and his chart revealed that he was on the waiting list for new kidneys.   
Levi had 36 children in his care, just a small percentage of the pediatric department. The reason he had these 36 in particular was because all their illnesses were unexplainable or extremely hard to cure. Just a few that stood out were Connie a 16-year-old boy with a total lack of body hair and Sickle Cell Anemia, Reiner an 8-year-old boy who had a weak heart and his roommate 8-year-old Bertolt who had the beginning stages of Leukemia. Along with the four he had already met they were the hardest cases he was going to deal with, keeping them alive and healthy as long as possible, if not curing them.  
~.~.~.~.~  
He only had an hour left of his first shift and he was pouring over paper work at the nurses’ station, trying to memorize everything he needed to know before tomorrow and formulating new care plans for his new patients. Just then a yellow folder was plopped down on top of his neat stack of papers, scattering them across the desk. Scowling he looked up into the smiling face of Hanji who was leaning over the cabinet top. “The fuck is this Shitty Glasses?” Levi hissed, motioning toward the folder disrupting his work. “That is a patient folder Erwin forgot to give you. It belongs to our very special resident sweetheart.” Hanji’s eyes seemed to glow as she spoke which was never good in Levi’s opinion. But something about this patient must be extremely rare or interesting or Hanji wouldn’t have taken the time to annoy him about it. Her love of the rare and hard to solve illness rivaled his own, and that’s saying something.   
“What’s so special about this patient that you feel the need to irritate me while I’m working?” the snark in his voice was for show because he was already opening the folder and reading quickly about the child inside. No not child, adult. One Eren Yeager was currently 20 years old. Why was Hanji giving him a patient’s folder who wasn’t even located on this floor? The confusion on his face must have been evident because a soft “Keep reading” came from Hanji. So he did, two more pages of labs and levels later and he got to the diagnosis sheet. “….He has Titans disease?” Levi’s voice was soft and slightly reverent. Hanji softly nodded at him, both of them quiet in the aura of understanding and finality. “But why are you showing me this? He’s not a ped’s patient.” Levi asked, still confused what this had to do with him. “Come with me.” She commanded, taking off down one of the many halls. Levi quickly followed after her, snagging the folder as he went.   
A few minutes of silent walking lead them to what looked like a family room. But with more couches and at least three huge TVs’. Gathered around the huge tv in the middle, surrounded by couches and pillows were ten of his healthier patients. They were playing what looked like Mario Kart, they were yelling and talking loudly cheering for their friends, drinks and snacks everywhere. At first he was extremely worried that theses nearly terminal children were being left alone, but then the spotted three different nurses what he had seen at some point today, sitting on the couches watching the festivities. The whole group looked like they were having a blast, and as much of a sour puss that Levi was it still warmed his heart to see these sick kids acting normal and having fun.   
Looking at Hanji he could see her huge smile as she watched the kids fight over who was playing the next round. Looking at him her smile faded to a slightly sad one as she tapped the folder in his arms and then pointed to one of the kids on the couch. The one she pointed to was facing away from them shouting as he controlled his Princess Peach cart on the game, suddenly he stood up shouting victory as he blue shelled the kid in first place and crossing the finish line. Angry voices mixed with joyful laughter as someone accused him of cheating. The more Levi stared at the back of the head full of fluffy brown hair the more he felt like he knew this person. It was right there at the tip of his memory...wait...is that…?   
“My turn! I want to play!” Hanji shouted next to me causing everyone in the group to jump and look our way. The kid Levi was looking at turned around with the rest of the group and smiled a Hanji. Levi was temporarily knock off his metaphorical feet by that beautiful smile mixed with even more captivating Caribbean eyes. Then it all came rushing back to him when those eyes locked with his. “YOU! YOU BRAT! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME DOWN!” He shouted at the same time Eren yelled “HEY YOU’RE THAT DUDE FROM THIS MORING!!”. Everyone in the room was shocked into still silence by the yelling duo. But Hanji was the first to break and started laughing, pounding Levi on the back.   
“You got ran over by him and he’s still alive?” Hanji gasped between cackles. Levi never looked away from the brat in front of him but growled at Hanji, “He got away when he shoved my face into the ground and then trampled me.” The brat at least had the decency to look a little contrite as Levi told them what happened. Hanji continued to hoot in laughter at Levi’s expense. “Hey brat! Are you going to apologize properly or am I going to have to make you?” Levi snapped glowering at Eren, giving him his best ‘I will disembowel you if you say no’ look. Eren went from slightly sorry looking to pissed in record time. “Heck no old man! I already told you I was sorry…. right before I shoved your face in the floor.” That little shit was smiling now as giggles from his friends filtered into the conversation. “So, no I’m not going to apologize again.” That little shit.   
Levi was starting to see red, never before had he come so close to wanting to physically punish one of his patients. Hanji placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, grounding him and letting him regain his cool while she talked to the group. “Oh? You call that an apology? How about we make a bet, huh?” she smiled innocently, and it was oddly inviting. But Levi knew that look, that was a look of someone who had an ace up their sleeve.  
“…. alright. What do you have in mind and what’s the stakes?” Eren broke eye contact with Levi to squint at Hanji. Looks like he also knows when she’s bluffing. Her grin turned almost sinister. “Mario Kart, if I win you have to apologize to Dr. Levi and mean it, if you win he will have to drop it and never bring it up again.”   
“Heck no! I’m not playing you in Mario Kart. Everyone here knows that’s a losing bet!” Eren yells and everyone in the room shakes their heads agreeing with him. “Alright, how about you play Dr. Levi then?” she offers a little too innocently. Levi knows where this is headed, Hanji is a absolute terror to play against in Mario Kart, Levi would know. They use to play it all the time when they were roommates in college. Mikasa use to have to play referee when the games got to heated. But if Hanji was a terror then Levi was death itself. Who else would have taught her how to play like a savage champ.   
Eren looked back and forth between them, attempting to assess the kind of threat Levi would pose. “Deal. But I get Princess Peach.” He declared, setting down and getting the game ready. Everyone followed suit finding comfy places to watch the race form. Levi shot Hanji side eyes full of amusement but he took his seat and continued to glare straight at the tv. He knew every character by heart, every stat, every attribute that was most effective on each track. So when he asked Eren what raod he wanted to race on, he had to keep his voice as neutral as possible. “Rainbow road.” Came the fated decision and Levi suppressed a smirk. Choosing bowser and his flame kart Levi was ready for this race.   
“3..2..1 GO!” Hanji shouted and off they went! A few minutes, several muttered cuss words, a couple blue shells and awesome green recoil hit by Levi later and Bowser fist pumped the air as Princess Peach pulled in 3rd. Eren hung his head looking between his feet at the floor in defeat so he didn’t see the smile exchanged between Hanji and Levi.   
“Alright! Levi is the winner! Now Eren, let’s hear a good apology so we can put this behind us.” Hanji smiled as the rest of the gathering giggled. A sigh was puffed out next to him as Eren got to his feet. Levi followed suite, expecting a handshake or for him to at least look him in the eye. So he was confused and a little taken aback when Eren dropped to his knees and looked up at him. A few seconds ticked by, then Eren broke eye contact and leaned forward and placed his hands on the floor and bowed his head over them in a very Asian formal apology. “I’m very sorry I knocked you down and then shoved your face into the ground, Dr. Levi. Please forgive me.” It was a very sincere voice and somehow any anger Levi still had toward the teen evaporated. He clicked his tongue in annoyance be for bending down and offering the teen a hand. Helping him to his feet he looked the teen in the eyes, which he was irritated to notice was a few inches above his.   
“I forgive you, Eren. Just be more careful when you are avoiding taking your meds.” Eren grinned down at him, amusement making his eyes dance with light.   
“Thanks I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand to be continued. Sorry for all the errors! And I really haven’t played Mario Kart much so forgive me. Feedback Please!! Comments and kudos are amazing!!


	3. Music: The Best Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, going to explain some things and start the ball rolling on my two cuties falling in love. As always sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes and thank you to my wonderful Beta Kayyla07! Please enjoy!

Halfway thru his shift and Levi was ready for a break. He had been here for almost a month and in that time it had been quiet, almost to smooth. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop and all hell to break lose. But everything here ran like a well-oiled machine and after the first week everyone knew what he expected, and sadly (no thanks to Hanji and Erwin) they also knew his bark was worse than his bite. The nurses didn’t scurry away from him anymore and the only people who still treated him with any type of fear was Jean and Sasha.   
He also had an odd truce with Eren. Now that kid was a odd cookie. Levi seemed to catch a glimpse of him every time he turned around. That brat got into everything and everywhere. When he wasn’t pestering and flirting with the nurses at the nurse’s station he was in some random kid’s rooms playing games or doing other things with the children who were bed bound. Once Levi had walked into a Patients room to see paper and art supplies everywhere, with Eren and a little seven-year-old girl who had cancer sprawled out coloring unicorns and puppies. When Levi tried to look at the art Eren had gathered them up in his arms and ran out the door crying out “they’re not ready yet, an artist needs space!”. Levi had never seen this particular patient laugh so hard before and the entire checkup she continued to giggle randomly. After she pulled a rainbow unicorn off the wall next to her and gave it to Levi, saying “He only does that to people who he likes.” Levi wasn’t sure what she meant, but if he taped the unicorn to the inside of his locker no one had to know, and he’d be damned if he told Shitty Glasses where he got it. He would go to his grave saying someone put it there to torment him.   
But now he was headed to the break room to have his weekly lunch with his sister. Both of them being fulltime working adults made it difficult to meet up and talk but lunch was a good excuse. Pushing the door to the break room open he saw she was already there unpacking Tupperware from her bag. She smiled up at him and offered him his share. Today was taco salad with everything on top. At this rate he would have to work out more if he didn’t want to keep all the weight that these home cooked meals provided. They ate in silence for a while, then the round of weekly interrogation started. “So, how has your week gone?” It may seem like a normal question but he knew it was a loaded one. If he complained about anything she would make sure to address the problem. He loved her more than anyone at this point, but her mother hen tendencies bothered him. He was the older sibbling after all. “It’s been good. The new care plans I’ve implemented are being accepted well and some are even showing signs of improvement.” She hummed in acknowledgment, “Have you made any new friends?”. Another loaded question.   
“Of course not. Why would I? However, most of my new Patients have accepted me and do not give me much trouble.” He paused, remembering something from his first week here. “There is this one Patient that I’m not over, but he is everywhere. I don’t understand why he’s allowed access to everything. He’s not even in the Pediatrics system. What can you tell me about Eren Yeager? His file was very limited and none of the nurses have been around long enough to know anything and I haven’t been able to pin Petra, Hanji, or Erwin down long enough to ask them.”  
Mikasa just stared at him for a long moment. Setting her fork down she seemed deep in thought. This got Levi’s attention, if his sister was acting like this then it was worth taking note of. He set his fork down as well and waited for her to gather her thoughts. “Eren…Eren has been here since he was seven years old. His father is the director over the hospital and a very good friend of Mr. Pixis. As I’m sure you have read in his file, he was diagnosed with Titan’s disease not long after that. Dr. Yeager and Dr. Erwin oversee his case and it is very hush hush. I do not know why, no one has told me more. He has lived his entire life here, only going out with very strict supervision and even then it’s not for very long. When he turned eighteen he didn’t want to leave the Ped’s ward, because it was his home, it’s all he’s ever known. Normally this wouldn’t have worked, but with who his father is and the fact that Dr. Erwin is his main physician he was allowed to stay. That’s why he has free rein, to a reasonable extent.”  
Levi sat shocked, absorbing everything she just said. That was the most he had heard her talk at once in a very long time. But it did explain why Eren seemed to be able to do whatever he wanted and why he had a slightly childish mentality for a 20-year-old. Levi was still quiet as Mikasa started packing up their lunch leftovers, looking into her bag he saw an extra full container. “Who did you make extra for?” closing the top of her bag, Mikasa avoided his gaze, “A friend, they don’t get much home cooked food.” They must have been very special for her to cook for them, Mikasa’s home cooked meals were reserved for family and people she considered family. He refrained from teasing her, but just barely. Saying their goodbyes, they separated ways and headed back to their designated departments.   
Still deep in thought Levi meandered through the halls, stuck on the intriguing case that was Eren Yeager. Granted the initial attraction of his interest was for the disease the boy had. But lately the more he learned about him the more Levi was interested in Eren himself. Titan’s disease was a very, very rare illness. There were only three reported cases of it in the world at this time. Titan’s disease is a genetic disease that effected the nervous system. It caused the affected person’s nerves to swell up to ten times their normal size before slowly shrinking back in unpredictable episodes. This includes the central nervous system, the spinal cord and brain, which swells and creates tremendous pressure on organs. In later stages it caused damage to other internal organs, increasing likelihood of fatality. In the few cases that were studied, the increasing pressure caused paralyzes, blindness, and complete loss of mobility along with hemorrhaging all preceding a long and painful death. The worst part was the immeasurable amount of pain the person went through. From what the studies say their nerve endings felt like they were always on fire if not like they were dipped in acid. But that’s all we knew about it, everything else is shrouded in mystery. Not many lived long after diagnoses, five years at the most, so the fact that Eren had survived this long was absolutely amazing. If Levi was a religious man he would almost say a supernatural force was keeping Eren alive and going. But most likely it was whatever Hanji was giving him, as much as she annoyed the shit out of him she was one hell of a medical scientist. Levi couldn’t imagine what she was making him take, but the fact that between it and the abundance of medical attention Eren was receiving, that it was in fact keeping him alive and somewhat healthy was mind-blowing and inspirational.   
He was so lost in his musing Levi nearly ran into a group of children and nurses walking down the hall. Three of the Patients were his and he recognized the nurse pushing the wheelchair of the one who was bedbound. Confused as to why they were out and about so far from any treatment area or assigned rooms he stopped them from continuing on. “Where are you all going? Are all these children due for some kind of treatment?”   
The children giggled and shared quick whispers among themselves as the nurses looked knowingly at each other. What the fuck? What was going on that he, apparently, wasn’t privy to? Seeing that he was becoming annoyed, which would quickly lead to anger, the nurse who worked his department section smiled at him and motioned for him to follow them. Clicking his tongue at the situation Levi fell into step behind them. Turning her head back to talk to him, the nurse (Emily her name was Emily), Emily filled him in on where they were going. “We are headed to the garden. Every other week we gather the healthier children there for fresh air, sunshine, and a fun activity. It makes sense that you were confused, the last time we did this you had the day off.” She smiled and winked at him before turning back to pushing her patient toward the giant garden in the center of the hospital.   
Well Levi couldn’t really blame them for wanting to expose the healthier children to healing natural elements, it was actually a smart idea. But in truth he was curious as to what they did once out there. There want a lot sick children could do as a ‘fun activity’. Walking through the sliding double doors that lead out into the garden Levi was a little mesmerized. He had never actually been out here, only seen it in passing. Huge didn’t even began to describe it, concrete walkways lead in different directions with little signs giving direction off to the side. Tall trees provided plenty of shade and added to the feeling of being in a forest. Beautiful flowers and well-manicured shrubs gave off a calm soothing energy that was vaguely inviting. Like they wanted you to sit on the grass and enjoy the breeze and sunshine.   
Coming out of his stunned stupor Levi noticed that the group he was supposed to be following had gotten fairly far ahead of him but luckily it was easy to follow them down the path. Soon Levi could hear music floating thru the air, light and energetic. Rounding the corner created by a huge oak tree a clearing came into view. In the center was a good sized fountain, a statue of a woman holding a harp poured water from her open palm into the pool below. Scattered around the fountain, seated on pillows, blankets or wheelchairs, were several children, and all of them were smiling and clapping along with the person who was setting on the edge of the fountain, playing music.   
Leaning against the tree next to him, Levi was astonished to realize it was none other than Eren in the center of children, holding a guitar and singing a bright happy tune. Levi felt like he had heard this song before, on a show that the children watched. Watching he noticed that many of the children were singing along with Eren, grinning and having fun. How this boy managed to bring so much joy to these children who have every little to be happy about, baffled Levi. Just then the music stopped and he heard Eren call out, “Alright next song request!” Many suggestions where immediately offered up but Eren chose one little boy toward the middle who seemed really shy and unsure of himself. “What song do you want to sing, Hannes?”. The boy fidgeted for a few seconds before asking, “Do you know Jam Buddies from Steven Universe?”. Eren broke out in a broad smile, “Why, of course! That one of my favorites!”. The boy grinned in return, wiggling in his chair happy that Eren knew his song. Eren played the intro music to the song and then started singing out the words waiting for the children to chorus back. 

“The sun is bright, our shirts are clean  
We're sitting up above the sea  
Come on and share this jam with me.”

The children sang it back to him and he laughed, hair fluttering in the wind, bright eyes sparking with happiness. 

“Peach or plum or strawberry  
Any kind is fine, you see  
Come on and share this jam with me  
I'll do my best to give this jam the sweetness it deser-er-er-erves”.  
Once again it was sung back to him, even the nurses sang it back to him. This brat was good.   
“And I'll keep it fresh  
I'm jammin' on these tasty preserves  
Ingredients in harmony  
We mix together perfectly  
Come on and share this jam with me”.

Levi was pretty sure this song was supposed to be a duet but somehow Eren had involved everybody, creating a joyful friendly environment. Once the last note ended everyone dissolved into giggles and laughter all the whole Eren grinned at them asking “What’s so funny? Did I miss something?”, playfully looking into his guitar hole as if there was some unknown entity causing them to laugh, spurring their laugher on. Levi stayed for a while listening to Eren’s soothing voice sing different songs, some silly, some older, some in different languages. It amazed him how he could hold everyone’s attention without effort, like a shining star made even more brilliant setting in the light of the sun. As the latest song came to a end one of the nurses cleared her throat, calling Eren’s attention to her. She tapped the face of her wristwatch and gave him a meaningful look. Nodding Eren shifted his guitar around getting more comfortable. “Ok little one’s last song of the night, it’s time for meds and then dinner.” A chorus of groans and ‘do we have too’ went up all around and children sighed and looked extremely disappointed. Levi couldn’t blame them; he was somewhat surprised at the intense felling of disappointment welling up within himself.   
“Alright settle down. We’ll do this again soon, I promise. So what do you all want to hear as a final song?” Eren coaxed them into behaving. The nurse Emily raised her hand drawing Eren’s attention, “How about Everything Stays from Adventure Time?” A happy mummer rippled thru the group of children as they all turned to Eren, all nodding in agreement. Smiling softly Eren adjusted the tuning on his instrument, closed his eyes and started playing a low calming tune. When he opened his mouth and started singing Levi couldn’t help by become entranced by the soothing melody the Eren weaved around them. 

“Let's go in the garden  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down  
When you finally find it  
You'll see how it's faded  
The underside is lighter  
When you turn it around  
Everything stays  
Right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly  
Daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays”.

Eren played thru the song twice, keeping them all wrapped around his voice. The children and nurses were smiling at him serenely or closing their eyes and rocked with the beat. Amazingly, none of them sang with him, they just calmly listening to him sing, and enjoyed. Levi was enraptured by Eren’s performance, feeling a strong emotion ebb and flow with the music, telling a sad yet sweet tale. There was no way this song was from a child’s show, either that or Eren had the ability to make it into something more. Levi way staring at Eren’s face, absorbing what was going on around him, when with the last few low song lyrics Eren opened his eyes and locked them with Levi’s. Levi felt himself shiver at the intense eye contact but was too mesmerized by the shiny blue green orbs for him to care much at that moment.   
When the music drifted to an end, so did their eye contact. Eren looked down at the children smiling and talking softly to them as nurses rounded them up and herded them back to the building. Levi blinked hard after Eren released him from his hypnotic gaze, he tried hard not to let anyone see how much that last little performance had affected him. Nodding to nurses as they pasted him, he waited until everyone had trickled back to the hospital and now it was just him and Eren in the garden clearing. Eren stood up after putting his guitar back in its case and walked slowly toward Levi, still smiling. When he got about a foot away he stopped and look Levi in the eye again.   
“So, how did you like our fun activity?” The smile was cheeky but the question was genuine. Levi took a few seconds to think of a good response that wouldn’t give him away. Frowning a little when he couldn’t he replied, “It was…unexpected. I didn’t think you could play an instrument, let alone sing.”. Good one Levi. Insult the kid. Just fucking like you. A peel of bright laughter drew his attention. Eren was grinning at him, eyes sparkling mischievously. Walking forward the last few step Eren clapped a hand on his shoulder and bent down slightly to whisper in his ear, “There is a lot you don’t know about me, Dr. Levi. Maybe you should put some effort into finding out.” A chuckle met his surprised look, and Eren didn’t elaborate further, just started down the path back to the hospital but stopped after a few steps.   
Turning around, soft smile in place, eyes dancing in the afternoon light, Eren called out to him, “Dr. Levi, you should come to our next sing-a-long! I think you enjoyed it more than you want to say.” A pause, “Plus, music can heal the soul.” And with that cryptic invitation he turned back around and started humming the last song he sang, disappearing into the trees. Levi shook his head, clicked his tongue and started walking back after the brat saying softly under his breath, “That boy is going to be the end of me.” 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay!! Another chapter done and a few things explained and a little emotional charge between my two babies. Tell me what you think about the Titan’s Disease! Stay tuned-next chapter is a night shift episode. Please leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think! Thank you!


	4. Game of Medication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a night shift encounter! Lots of fun and problem solving on Levi’s part. Thank you to my wonderful Beta Kayyla07! Please forgive me for the spelling mistakes and errors! Enjoy.

Walking into the Pediatric department at seven at night, Levi yawned. Fucking Shitty Glasses, how had she managed to talk him into covering her night shift over the week end? Something about a new mouse named Sonny, and how she had to drive a state away to get him. Fucking weirdo. Yet here he was, starting a twelve-hour shift on Saturday night.

Walking into the locker room to grab his coat and stuff, he noticed a note taped to the front of his locker. Ripping it off he flipped it open to read it, “Hey short stuff! I left you a surprise in your locker. You’ll need it for your shift.” Growling Levi crumpled the note and chunked it into the waste basket across the room. Fucking Hanji, fucking touching his locker with her nasty germ infested hands. Opening his locker with a little more aggression than strictly necessary Levi was almost crushed when a giant bag fell out on top of him. 

Sputtering he looked down at the offensive bag, frowning in confusion. It was a huge clear plastic sack bursting full with different candies and sweets. What the actual hell Hanji? She knew he didn’t like sweets, so why stuff his locker with them? For a sugar high at one in the morning? That’s what coffee was for. Crazy ass woman. Shaking his head, he grabbed his things and shoved the bag back into his locker, deciding he would beat Hanji with it Monday morning when he saw her. Slamming the door shut he turned to leave the room and start this shit shift.  
***  
It was almost nine o’clock and med pass was under way. Bored out of his mind he had decided to help the nurses complete this task so he could get to his charting faster. Only three to go, he was readying Sasha’s last Insulin shot of the day when he heard a defeated sigh come from behind him. Turning he saw one of the night nurses looking dejectedly down at a medication case. “What’s wrong?” he asked capping the shot and setting it down. The nurse looked up at him then back down at the meds, swallowed and held them out to him, “The last one on my list. It’s a fight and a half and I don’t know if I can catch him on my own, since Sarah left to pass her meds.” Looking down at the case, somehow, Levi wasn’t surprised to see Eren’s name on it. Rolling his eyes, he asked the nurse, “Is it always a fight to get him to take his meds?”. Nodding the nurse took the meds back, “Yes. Usually Dr. Hanji can corner him and make him take them. But…” She looked up at him not finishing her sentence. She wasn’t sure if he would expend the energy to help her with this patient. 

Eyebrows furrowing, he came up with a plan, “Alright, go find him. When he runs, heard him toward me. I doubt he’s stupid enough to try this bullshit with me.” The nurse gave him a curt nod and took off in the direction of Eren’s room. And a few minutes later, as planned, he heard shouting and scurrying footsteps and then like magic Eren skidded around the corner, using the wall to project himself down the hall. For a very sick guy he was fast as hell. Turning back to the med cart Levi pretended to ignore what was going on and the boy currently bearing down on him. This was pay back for the first day when Eren had ran him down while trying to escape his meds. 

When Eren got closer, supposedly assuming he was going to get past Levi without a fight, just as he was about to run past, Levi spun around hooking the crook of his foot with Eren’s causing him to trip. As he lurched forward, impending face plant looming close, Levi caught ahold of his wrist, using his own momentum to sling Eren up and into the wall beside the med cart. Granted it looked a lot worse than it was, most of his momentum was lost when he tripped so he hit the wall with as much force as if Levi had just slightly pushed him. However, it did stun the shit out of him, going from running as fast as he could to being pinned up against the wall by a short annoyed Doctor. Hand fisted in Eren’s shirt, holding him to the wall, Levi waited for the puffing nurse to catch up to them, staring Eren in the eye the whole time, daring him to say something. 

“Now, listen here you little shit. You can refuse to take your meds, but if you choose to do that, you need to act like an adult when you do so. Don’t make these poor nurses, who are dedicating their time to helping you, chase you down like a snot nosed brat. Got that?” Levi waited for a response and when he got nothing but shocked silence he took it for acceptance. “Now you are going to take your meds that this nice nurse has prepared as penance for making her chase you and if you don’t, or you spit them back at me, I WILL call the one person who has complete domain over you and get an order to convert all your medication to shot form. And I will be the one deciding what the gauge your needles will be. Are we clear?” A slight nod was all he got and that was all he needed. “Nurse will you please hand the Patient his meds?” He didn’t break eye contact and neither did Eren as they listened to the nurse pop open the pill container and shake them out. Eren held his hand out and accepted the pills before popping them all into his mouth in one go.  
With his free hand Levi reached over to the med cart and picked up a ready to go cup of water and handed it to him. He watched as Eren took a slow gulp of the water and swallowed, watching the muscles in his throat work. Looking back up into his eyes he commanded, “Open your mouth.” There was a second of pause then with the cheekiest air possible Eren slowly opened his mouth making a small popping sound. Levi glance into the wet cavern then back up, “Lift your tongue.” Another command, leaving no room for noncompliance. Just as slowly, still making eye contact, Eren slid his tongue out and then rolled it from side to side, making a show of it. Levi was glad the nurse had tuned back to the cart after she handed him his pills because Levi was experiencing a feeling of slight discomfort. And not the bad kind. This cheeky little shit was toying with him.  
Slowly releasing his grip on Eren’s shirt he took a step back, assessing the moment. Deciding it was his over active imagination Levi clicked his tongue, and jerked his head in the direction that Eren had come from, “Go back to your room brat.” It was a dismissal. Eren stood still and looked Levi up and down for a moment, before cocking his head to the side and smiling a little knowing, sly smile. Without a word he turned and started back down the hall toward his room. 

After he rounded the corner Levi let out a quiet breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Turning back to the med cart he handed the Insulin shot he had prepared to the nurse, and busied himself with putting things away. “Well that was intense, you should work the night shift more often. We might actually get him to take his meds on a regular basis. Dr. Hanji treats this like a game and it can be very frustrating.” The Nurse smiled brightly at him before turning to leave with Sasha’s medication. Levi just clicked his tongue in annoyance and muttered, “Yeah that’s not going to happen.”  
***  
A few hours later and Levi was half dead from boredom. All his rounds were done until 6am, all his charting was done for the day, and everyone was asleep. How did Hanji do this every weekend? She had to be crazy because this shit was killing Levi. The Nurses were kicked back watching monitors, doing their charting or gossiping and like hell Levi was going to stick around to be dragged into one of those conversations. So here he was wondering the halls, looking in on patients just to make sure, trying like hell to keep himself awake. 

It was as he rounded the corner on his way to Connie’s room that he noticed something was wrong. Just as he had come around the corner he saw the little bald teen darting from dark patch to dark patch, making his way thru the hospital. Levi didn’t know what got into him but he decided follow the kid instead of call out to him and ask what the hell he was doing out of his room at nearly two in the morning. He followed the little brat for about five minutes, pausing when he did and even hiding behind a vending machine to go undetected. Whatever this kid was up to he was being really careful not to get caught. All this secrecy, along with debilitating boredom, was just stoking the curiosity fire in Levi.  
Finally, after several minutes of darting and stopping Connie came to what looked like broom closet, but Levi couldn’t be sure as he was down the hall watching around a corner. Connie looked both ways down the hall before darting inside and quietly shutting the door behind him. Levi counted to ten then started walking down to the door and casually as possible, which for him was very casual. Levi always looked like he knew where he was going and was supposed to be there, which incidentally got him into a lot of bars without his ID. Confidence is key. 

Standing in front of the door Levi listened hard for any kind of odd sounds inside. When he heard nothing he reached forward and slowly opened the door, worried about what he would find inside. No telling what that Connie kid was capable of, as weird as he was. Finally getting the door open he was surprised to see it was the back entry into the laundry room. Weird, he didn’t know it had a back entrance. Walking inside he closed the door behind him, surveying his surroundings. Huge washers and dryers where stacked in rows, almost like a normal laundry mat, except for the huge laundry carts that were haphazardly stored all-over the place. 

Looking around Levi spotted two sets of doors, both looked like they lead back out into different halls. Damn it! He may have lost him. Walking over to one of the doors Levi peered out the little window hole and didn’t see any sign that Connie had been there. Just as he was turning to go look out the other door a bit of light off to his right caught his eye. Turning toward it he realized it was another door. Off to the side and almost hidden behind a stack of broken laundry carts it looked like a supply closet, one without a window. Smirking he walked quietly over to it, pretty sure this was where Connie had gone, as it was the only nonemergency light on in this area.  
Standing in front of the door he lightly grabbed the door handle, about to open the door when he heard voices come from behind it. “No, Sasha not like that! You’ll get it everywhere and then what are we going to do?” Hanging his head Levi sent a silent prayer to a god he didn’t believe in, Please, oh fucking Please don’t let them be fucking in there. That was the last thing he wanted to walk in on, it kind of made him nauseous just thinking about it. Everything in him screamed to just walk away and leave them be, but years of training and all that professional bullshit engrained in his brain, he knew he couldn’t let them continue as they were under aged and in his care. Inhaling deeply through his nose Levi gripped the door handle hard and prepared himself for whatever horrific sight awaited him behind door number three. Ripping the door open Levi braced himself and looked inside. The sight that greeted him was one of confusion and horror. 

The room inside was small but not cramped, like it had, at one point, been a nicely sized supply closet. But now it held a slightly large round felt topped table, a low hanging overhead lamp, and eight chairs. And seven of those chairs were occupied by seven of his patients. Eren, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Jean, Reiner, and Bertolt to be exact. All of them were frozen and staring back at Levi in varying states of horror. All except one. Caribbean eye looked upon him with a hint of amusement and slight reproach. Like he was doing something he shouldn’t, unlike six underage sick teens and one very sick young adult. Sasha and Connie were standing by the door, in the middle of what seemed to be a tug of war over a bag, while everyone else was seated at the table.

A couple seconds ticked by while no one said anything or moved, everyone waiting for someone else to break the silence. Finally, Levi’s brain caught back up with him, having finally processed everything in front of him. “What the actual fuck is going on in here?!” the words were out of his mouth like a shot, a bit louder than intended and laced with all the confusion and irritation he was feeling. Everyone in the room winced, including Levi, and Sasha and Connie squeaked as they dove behind the table, taking cover. Levi was sure he heard Reiner mutter something along the lines of “Good fucking job Connie, you lead him straight here!”. 

“Good evening, Dr. Levi!” Eren smiled cheekily, he was wearing a green visor (like the ones in old casino’s) and armbands, he gestured around the room, “Welcome to our humble Spielzimmer! Care to join us?”. Levi wasn’t 100% sure what Eren had just called this place but he didn’t care at this moment. “Why are all of you out of bed and in a room that would be extremely hard for the staff to find?” That question earned him a disbelieving look and a few giggles. Annoyance was quickly turning to anger, “Do not make light of this, Brats! What would happen if one of you were to become critical or have an attack? Are you all stupid? Or have you just forgot that you are all in here for a reason?” Looking around he noticed most of the teens were looking down or away from him, all of them looking like they wanted to cry or yell back at him. His rising anger was making his tongue sharp, misdirecting his concern for his patients and making the situation worse. He stops talking and bit his tongue before he could say something that he would truly regret.  
If looks could kill Levi would be dead, or at least severely maimed, as Eren was glaring at him with enough anger to stop a raging bull. His visor was creating a dark shadow on his eyes, adding to the extreme emotions playing on his face. “First off, you need to calm down. This is a small room, there is no need to shout. Especially at a group of sick teenagers. Second, did it ever occur to you that this is not the first time we have gathered here, or that we are not here without preemption? For your information we come here every Saturday with the knowledge that Dr. Hanji or Dr. Erwin will be joining us. And third you have no right to ask these kids if they know the risks or repercussions of being here. They know all too well the reasons they are here and the costs of even leaving their rooms, as they have had to live with that reality every day for more than half their lives. So no, you don’t get to stand there and yell at them, or accuse them of being stupid.” His voice was deadly quiet through his entre speech, punctuating the amount of control he was excreting not to start screaming himself. 

Levi stared at him, a little taken aback. This twenty something young man had just calmly and quietly put him in his place and made him feel both equally chastised and ashamed of himself. What the fuck. One, two, three slow blinks as he reassessed everything, Levi finally gave a jerky nod, not use to admitting he was wrong. “I am sorry. I did not mean to shout, I was very surprised and concerned to find seven of my most monitored patients out of bed. But that does not excuse my behavior. Let’s try again. What are all of you doing in here?” It almost sounded truly sincere, even to himself. It must have got across because Eren was back to smiling softly and the others had stated to look up at him and back to Eren kind of shyly. 

“Thank you, Dr. Levi. And we come here every Saturday to play poker.” Eren gestured at the table where Levi had indeed overlooked a card game in progress. “I’d ask if you wanted to join us in place of Dr. Hanji,” he pointed at the only empty chair across from him, “however, in order to be dealt into the game you need something to bid.” Levi looked around the room, rolling around the idea of playing a game with these kids. Deciding it would be a good chance to get back on their good side and get to know them a little better he nodded to himself. “What’s the buy in rate? Surly not real money?”

Quick smirks and knowing smiles were passed around before Eren turned to him and grinned, “We play for candy or snack foods. Things you can’t get here from the cafeteria or vending machines.” Understanding dawned on Levi, that fucking crazy ass woman. She knew he would eventual stumble upon this and had left him that mountain of candy just in case. He was so going to beat her for not just telling him what was going on. But that would have to wait. 

“I’ll be right back.” Was all he said as he shut the door and started the short walk to his locker. Retrieving the bag of designated poker funds Levi quickly walked back to the hidden room, debating whether to go easy on them or show them what a true card shark was like. He didn’t really look it but Levi was a god at playing games, of any kind. And gambling was just another form of gaming. In his college days he had frequented random casino’s and cleaned them out, earning a ban in many of them. How else did people think he paid for his schooling so quick and took care of his sister. But that was beside the point. He would see how the first couple of rounds went and then decide what to do. 

Arriving back at the “club room” as he was going to call it, he opened the door and held up the bag, “Will this do?” the looks on their faces were priceless. He thought Sasha was going to launch over the table at him. Eren nodded and held his hands out “Alright let’s see what you’ve got and I’ll tell you what everything is worth. Ten minutes went by of them just sorting through the bag and trying to keep Sasha from stealing stuff. Finally, Levi had his bag back and was dealt a hand, and all he could think was “And let the games begin.”  
***  
Three hours later and Levi found himself in a death match with Eren. It was starting to feel like it always came down to the two of them. But here he was, mountain of candy between them, each bluffing the other into piling more on. “Come on Brat. You and I both know how this is going to end.” Levi goaded Eren, throwing a his last few pieces of candy onto the pile. Eren scoffed, and did the same, “Please old man, you are in way over your head.” Levi cocked his head to the side, eyeing Eren’s poker face, which was admittedly good. But Levi didn’t need to read Eren in order to win this last round. He had something better. “Well then why don’t we up the stakes? Or is your hand too weak to back your bratty mouth.” Eren laughed throwing his head back in amusement, “You know, old man, you talk a lot when you’re fixing to lose…. All right, what do you have in mind.” 

Smirking, Levi’s grey eyes caught the low overhead light, making it hard to read them. “If I win, you have to give the candy you promised Sasha to Krista,” a disbelieving squawk came from the side of the table Sasha was sitting at but Levi held up his hand to silence everyone as he wasn’t done, “And…From now on you have to take your Medication on time, with no fighting or running, whether I am here or not.” The room was silent as all eyes flicked to Eren, waiting for his response. Apparently from everyone’s reaction they all knew what a fight and a half it was to get Eren to take his meds. Levi waited, not budging, eyes locked with blue green orbs, for what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight. Levi wasn’t sure how sore Eren was about their earlier tussle in the hallway over his meds, but he was sure this would be a great way to kill two birds with one stone. Eren taking his meds and Sasha avoiding a glycemic coma. Eren’s eyes narrowed, searching Levi’s face for something. Seeming satisfied with what he found he nodded a few times, coming to terms with the new stakes. 

“All right. But in exchange, if I win, you have to allow Sasha to leave her room as dirty as she wants for six months and…. Give me your spare name badge.” Audible gasps were heard around the room as the spectators started whispering to each other or, in one case, Jean giving Levi an odd look, all tight lips and pale face and wide eyes. But what really caught Levi’s attention was the slight shake of his head, clearly telling Levi this wasn’t a good idea. Eren cleared his throat, brings everyone to attention, including Levi. “Do we have a deal?” The question was direct, no longer playful or cheeky. Eyebrows pulling together in concern, over both Jeans reaction to the request and the request itself. “Why do you need my name badge? You already go anywhere you want.” It was a fair question and one Levi would need an answer for. 

“You know, to go to other floors. I’m still stuck on the first floor unless I have an escort.” Eren wouldn’t look him in the eye, waving his hand about like he could wave off the question or how vague his answer was. “Eren, I can take you anywhere in the hospital you want to go, you don’t need my badge for that.” Levi was being sincere with his offer, he understood how it felt to be trapped. Eren whipped his head up to look Levi in the eye so fast Levi could practically hear the tendons grinding together, “The whole point would be that I could go anywhere I wanted, in private, Dr. Levi. Do we have a deal or not?” his words came out sniped and rough like he didn’t want to talk about it anymore and Levi didn’t like that. “You have to promise in front of all your friends that you will not use it to harm others and that you will stay out of the med rooms and respect other patients’ rights and privacy.” It was a demand, nonnegotiable on Levi’s part, and if he thought Eren would use it for anything negative he would track this little shit down and make him pay, sick or not. “and if you break your promise, I will deny giving it to you and report it stolen, do you understand?” There was a pregnant pause as Eren stared him down then snorted and laughed, “Of course I promise. Who do you think I am? I’m not stupid. So, deal?” Levi waited a few seconds preparing himself for the possible negative outcome of this deal. “Deal.” 

Eren laid his cards down first, all smiles and bright shining eyes, “Looks Like you owe me a name badge and to take your OCD down a notch. A straight flush!”. He was so cute when he was being smug and displaying all those bratty colors. Levi’s eyes widened at his inner monologue. Wait. Did he just think Eren was cute! No! Not happening! What the actual fuck! Eren seemed to take Levi’s internal denial fest as a sign that he didn’t have anything better and had there for given up. Giggling and talking in low voices with the others he started raking the candy mountain to his side of the table, picking out what he wanted. Seeing this Levi snapped out of his personal dilemma, he would deal with it later, and leaned across the table to grab Eren’s arm, stopping him from raking more candy toward him. 

Leaning forward, invading Eren’s personal space, Levi whispered into his ear, “Don’t be so cocky.” Then leaned back and said louder so everyone could hear, “Not so fast Yeager. Read’em and weep.” Levi slowly turned his cards over one by one revealing them to the room. Ace of hearts, King of hearts, Queen of hearts, Jack of heart and lastly the Ten of hearts. A royal flush. The silence in the room was deafening. Smiling an almost sadistic smile, the one he usually wore when he won a good game, he leaned back into Eren’s personal space and in a low voice said, “Now, you owe me. Take your meds like a good boy and we’ll see if you get a reward.” He felt more than saw Eren shiver and it fueled something primal deep inside Levi to know he affected the younger man. 

Standing back up straight Levi picked up a piece of candy and playfully threw it at Eren, trying to break the odd tension that had built in the room. “Alright now that that’s settled everyone back to bed, its almost time for morning rounds and I don’t want to deal with the shit that will come my way if your found out of bed.” Everyone started grumbling and gathering up their stuff and Levi watched in amusement as Eren gathered his ‘winnings’ and distributed them out to everyone but Sasha. That girl looked close to rabid until he heard Eren tell her in a low voice, “Look it’s going to Krista, if you ask nicely you know she’ll give it to you.” That seemed to calm her down however she all but sprinted down the hall back to her room, Eren following at a slower pace and laughing at her. Levi knew she would get the candy one way or another but he also knew the only reason Krista didn’t attend the ‘game night’ was because she was feeling under the weather and had decided to stay in. So the least he could do is give her something to torment Sasha with. 

Just as Levi was about to head out the door after everyone else a hand on his elbow stopped him from moving forward. Jean, looking terrified at the prospect of touching him, was the one latched onto his coat. Turning to look down at the terrified teen he tried to not look so murderous at the implication of being touched by a germ infested teenager. “What is it Jean?” his voice was neutral as possible, because if this kid voluntarily came anywhere near him it had to be important. “Look…D..D..Dr. Levi…I..I…” the boy was stuttering so bad Levi was starting to worry it was a medical emergency. Turning to give the boy all of his attention he tried to calm Jean down, “Deep breaths Jean. Calm down a little and try again, ok.” It wasn’t the most soothing because it sounded more like a command than a question but it was the best he could do. Jean closed his eyes, took a deep breath and seemed to steady himself then, opening his eyes he stared straight into Levi’s and in the most mature voice he had very heard come out of a fourteen-year-old he said, “Dr. Levi, please do not give Eren your name badge. It will not end well.” And with that cryptic message he walked past Levi and headed for the door. 

“Wait what do you mean it won’t end well?!” Levi called out to him, more than confused and a little worried. Jean stopped at the door and leaned on the side of the arch way, turning his head back to Levi but keeping his eyes trained on the floor, he said almost to quietly for Levi to hear, “The people who seem the happiest, are often the most broken.” And with that he was gone running down the hallway to catch up with his roommate Marco who smiled down at him with the happiest face.  
Levi leaned against the same archway and thought about what Jean had said, and nothing he came up with was good. In fact, every direction his thoughts turned to were dark and made him a little uneasily. What did Jean’s words mean specifically for Eren? Levi was just going to have to find out.  
To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this took forever. But at least Levi is now starting to really realize his feelings for Eren. What does the future hold for the two of them? Please comment and tell me what you thought! Thank you! Spielzimmer-Game room, in German.


	5. Getting Some Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another chapter. I had to cut this one in half because it was developing into a monster chapter. It’ll be worth it I promise. This chapter we find out more about Eren and his depression and a little about Mikasa. Thanks as always to my amazing Beta Kayyla07! Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. And thank you all for the wonderful comments! Enjoy!

              It had been two weeks since the poker game, and Levi seemed to see more and more of Eren. Maybe it was because he was indeed hanging out in the open more or maybe it was Levi’s imagination. Ever since his little revelation in the game room, Levi had yet to truly look into the touchy subject that was his growing infatuation with the sick, bright eyed brat. Maybe he was seeing Eren more because his mind subconsciously wanted to. God he hoped not. The last thing he needed was to start crushing on a patient ten years his junior. Not that Eren was technically his patient, but still. Trailing after this particular resident could lead him into some major trouble, both professionally and emotionally, if he wasn’t careful.

              What Jean had said that night before leaving still haunted Levi, causing him dwell on it and finally after several days of brooding he was on the hunt for Jean, to get a straight answer out of him. But that little shit was a slippery, sneaking brat. Every time Levi spotted him and started after him, someone (Marco), or something would get in his way or distract him and poof Jean would disappear. What the actual fuck? Why was this kid so hard to get ahold of? Even when it came to checkups Levi couldn’t find him and had to send a nurse to find him while he finished rounds.

              But not today, today Levi had made it his sole mission to find that little shit and make him talk. Two weeks of this shit was just ridiculous, what was so important or secret that Jean was putting this much effort into avoiding him? On that note why was this so important that Levi was investing this much time and energy into finding out. He didn’t have an answer for that but like hell he was backing down now.

              Levi was currently scouring his department of the hospital for Jean and had ran into Connie in one of the TV rooms. “Hey, Connie have you seen Jean around?” Levi barked at him, causing the young teenager to jump and fumble the game controller he was holding. Turning slowly to stare at the grumpy doctor, Connie shook his head slightly, unusually tight lipped. Levi could feel his eye twitch as his temper got the better of him. Slowly he bared down on the bald teen, seeming to grow larger as a dark aura surrounded him. looking down at the now wide eyed teen Levi, as quietly and calmly as possible, gritted out, “Look here, Springer. If you do not tell me where Jean is or if you continue to lie to me, I will quarantine you for a month, understand? No TV, no games, no friends, no Sasha, nothing for one month. So let’s try this again. Where is Jean?”. It may have been the use of his last name, or more likely, the slightly demonic silver eyes boring into him that carried the threat home, but Connie could feel himself shaking before cracking. Silently apologizing to Jean, Connie spilled the beans, telling Levi where he was hiding for the day.

              Leaving a cowering Connie to pull himself together Levi quickly made his way to the garden. That little shit was hiding there somewhere beyond the fountain, in a “secret base”, whatever the fuck that meant. It would explain why Levi could never find him. Levi was walking quickly, trying to find Jean and have what he was sure was not going to be a short conversation. He only had 45 minutes before he was to meet Mikasa for lunch, and since they meet so little he didn’t want to be late. Not that he didn’t like and appreciate the staffing here but… What the fuck kind of hospital was this?! Apparently one that was ok with allowing very sick children to wonder unsupervised and disappear for hours on end and, for the love of god, let them sneak off to build and hide in secret bases in the middle of a large garden. Levi was going to have to have a serious talk with Erwin about this, before someone got hurt or worse.

              Levi was brought out of his inner rant by a flash of blinding light that was being emitted by the windows along the hallway that lead to the garden doors. Each window gave the passerby a glimpse of the garden as they passed, each one painting a different picture. Levi admired the view as he passed them, though he would never admit it. As he passed the next to last window he felt like he had stepped in quicksand, the sight before him halting his steps and causing his insides to experience a very unpleasant sinking feeling.

              There sitting in the shining sunlight, hair tousled by the light wind and laughing cheerfully sat Mikasa and Eren. Sitting far too close for Levi’s liking they laughed and talked softly, smiling and looking fondly at one another. Levi was having a difficult time digesting the plethora of new emotions swelling up inside of him, all fighting to take first place as the most dominant. But what made it even worse was when he noticed Eren holding a Tupperware container, eating happily while Mikasa watched. The swirling whirlwind of feelings died down as he focused on his sister. She was smiling, and hadn’t stopped since Levi had spotted them, something that never happened unless she was very comfortable with someone. But what really hit Levi hard was the light blush that was adoring her face. To anyone else it would look like she was just flushed from the sunlight and warmth but to Levi, who knew her better than anyone, it was a screaming sign to how she was feeling. Mikasa rarely smiled, but she blushed even less. The food, the smile, the blush, the fond…loving look in her eyes, all added up to one conclusion. One Levi wasn’t entirely happy to discover. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Levi was power walking out the door and zeroing in on his new prey. He wanted answers, now.

              Eren spotted him first, expression switching between delight, concern and uncertainty as he looked quickly between Mikasa and Levi. Mikasa, seeing Eren’s attention being drawn off, followed his gaze, her own eyes widening as she realized who was baring down on them. She stood up quickly, turning to face her incoming brother, feet apart hands lose at her sides ready for a fight. She knew the dark aura surrounding her brother. The look on his face, to others, would seem neutral and uncaring but to her it screamed agitated and angry. A certainty for a fight.

              Stopping short of his destination, he didn’t want to invade this happy bubble to far, Levi shoved his hands in his coat pockets and put on his best uncaring, neutral mask he had. “Hey Mikasa, Eren, what are you two doing out here, all alone?”. He didn’t really mean for it to be a jab but he couldn’t help himself. He felt betrayed and hurt. Not only did his sister lie to him about who she was feeding her home made food to, but apparently she felt the need to neglect to tell him about her apparent interest in his…his…patient. Yeah…patient. Levi didn’t feel at all agitated by her interest in his potential crush, and Eren’s happy smile as he talked with her hadn’t hurt one bit, nope not one bit. He was sticking to the family side of this if it killed him.

              Both young adults frowned at him, almost like he was stupid. Clicking his tongue, he tried again, “Sorry if I’m interrupting your date. I was just looking for Jean. Have you two seen him?” There we go, much smoother and less petty. Both sputtered and turned red, jumping apart and simultaneously trying to deny Levi’s accusation. “Date? It’s not a date! I’m only bringing him some food!” “It’s not a date! It’s not like that! We aren’t like that!”. A slightly evil smirk twitched up the corner of Levi’s mouth. O this was too easy. “You two are protesting too much. Mikasa only makes homemade food for Special people.” He stressed the special to put into contexts how big it was that Eren was holding that Tupperware. He hoped the sarcasm in his voice wasn’t to heavy or Mikasa would pick up on it. The last thing he needed was the cross examination turned on him.

              Eren looked down at his food then back up to Mikasa, frowning slightly. “Is it really a big deal that you cooked for me?” there was concern in that question, and Levi could quite place why. She tuned and placed her hands on Eren’s arms, “No! Of course not!” she exclaimed at the same time Levi said, “It depends. How often do you get food?”. Mikasa shot him an impressive death glare, a clear sign to keep his mouth shut. So he was getting close to the finding the threat that would unravel this mystery.

              “Every day. She brings me food every day.” Eren’s voice was quiet almost like he could see the significance behind those words. Levi felt his jaw drop down a little in disbelief, he had to be joking. Every day? Levi was her bloody brother and he got to see her once a week and this brat got to see and eat with her every day!? This was far more serious than Levi first thought, if Mikasa was feeding him on a daily bases and looked the way she did while she was with him, then, with all that together it was more than clear to Levi how she felt about Eren.

              Mikasa’s eyes were covered in the shadow from her bangs when she tuned to face Levi again. “That’s enough, brother. Please let it go. There is nothing going on between us. Eren and I are just good friends from back in the day. Ok? Leave it be, please.” Levi kept his mouth shut, very rarely did his sister ask him to do things and he knew if he pressed the issue he would end up on her bad side. He nodded and gave her a small reassuring smile that he would indeed drop it (for now, later he would get the full story out of her). He got a small nod back, signifying she understood. That was the closest he was going to get to apologizing just like that was the closest she was going to get to saying thank you.

              “Brother?! He’s your brother? …Why am I not surprised?”, Eren interrupted their sibling communication, drawing their attention back to him. “Maybe because we share the same last name and both have major resting bitch face.” It was out before he could help himself, sarcasm dripping from every word. Shit. Oh well, no sense in trying to be someone other than himself, Eren of all people needed to get use to him, if Mikasa and him where going to continue doing this weird mating dance. Come to think of it…weren’t Levi and Eren doing the same dance, just a few steps behind? Levi shook his head dismissing the thought, he wasn’t going to think about that right now.

               Eren’s bubbling laughter had both Ackerman’s transfixed, staring at him with almost matching expressions of fondness and bewilderment. Like they couldn’t understand why they loved his laugh so much. But Eren could see how much they looked alike and his laughter died down to a melancholy chuckle, “Man you two really do look alike, in more ways than one.”, he sighed and got up and walked the few steps to stand in-between them, “Jean will be over there, if you take the path to the right then he can’t escape, he will have to go through you.” Eren pointed to a path that lead into the deeper part of the garden. Levi nodded his thanks but didn’t make a move to leave. “Here, Mikasa. Thank you for the food. It was delicious as always. I’ll see you guys later, I’m a little tired and I’m going to lay down…see ya.” He handed Mikasa her Tupperware back and wouldn’t look either of them in the eye as he started back toward the hospital, waving to them as he walked away.

              Levi and Mikasa both stared after him in concern, neither saying a word until a few seconds after Eren had disappeared. Without looking at her Levi warned his sister, “We are going to have a little chat about this over lunch, and if you think you’re going to cancel and run away you’ve got another thing coming.” He didn’t wait for a reply, as Mikasa never backed down from a challenge, he tuned and started down the path Eren had directed him. He was going to file this encounter away for a later time when he could ruminate and sort through his feelings. He needed to get a grip on his emotions and come to an understanding about his feelings for Eren. Getting jealous of his sister was just ridiculous and a little childish. He was above that. He was.

              For now, he had a brat to catch and interrogate. Walking down the path he searched his surroundings looking for any signs of a ‘base’. When he came to a bend in the path he notices a dark patch off to his left with what looked like a huge pile of leaves. Shuddering at the prospect of getting his shoes covered in dirt Levi took a deep breath and stepped off the concrete walk way and started in the direction of the pile. As he got closer he noticed it wasn’t a pile of leaves but in fact a hospital sheet that had been painted to look like camouflage and then stretched over a frame of some kind. What the hell?  Had Jean made this by himself? Levi had to give that brat some credit it was smart and very well done. If Levi hadn’t been actually looking for something suspicious or out of character he would have over looked it and went on.

              Walking toward the base he noticed that it was situated in the corner of the retaining wall so there was only one way in or out, he could see what Eren had meant by Jean couldn’t escape. So obviously he wasn’t that smart. But still smarter than most teens his age. Levi creeped close to the base and listened, he could hear shuffling and low voices from inside it.

Whelp, time for a rude awakening.  Levi’s patients had all but ran out. He swiftly lifted his foot and gave the tent a hard kick. He was surprised by how solid it was, it merely vibrated in place shaking the sheet top but otherwise didn’t move an inch. However, his kick had its desired effect as a hatch opened and Marco followed by Jean came scrambling out. Levi let Marco escape and caught Jean by the back of his shirt and yanked him up as he tried to get his feet under him. “Not so fast Kirstein. We need to talk and you have avoided me for the last time.” His voice was downright menacing. He almost felt like a mob boss who had just caught a rat. Clicking his tongue at his own folly, Levi took a second to observe Jean.

              He was flushed and red faced, hair sticking up in odd directions, cloths wrinkled and…was that a fucking hicky? Sweet merciful Goddess, Levi was going to kill someone. “Kirstein…where you…where you…about to have sex with Marco?” the words where like acid on his tongue, and he struggled to get them out without vomiting. His skin was crawling at even the idea that he was touching Jean while he was covered in dirt, sweat, and God only knows what.

              “What?! No! Let me go, you short angry troll.” Jean thrashed in midair, trying to get down and away from Levi. Luckily Levi was a lot stronger than he looked, so holding this little shit up in the air was easy but what was taxing was having to keep from punting this little shit into the sun. Did he really just call Levi a short angry troll? Levi struggled not to smile evilly and lost. Oh this was going to be fun.

              “Kirstein, stop moving and I’ll put you down. I’ll ignore your name calling and apparent sexual misconduct for now because there is something a little more pressing I’d like to talk about.” His voice was deadly quiet and he was sure his eyes were shining form their slits, which could strike fear in even the biggest man’s heart.  Jean shrunk up, arms and legs pulled up into a kitten pose, wide eyes trained on Levi as he nodded quickly. “If I set you down and you try to run from me, I will relocate you from your shared room with Marco to a room with Boris, understand. And I will make it permanent.” It didn’t sound like a threat really, but Boris was a stuck up little shit who was one of our nonviolent psych-patients. He would talk nonstop about the most random things, but the worst was when he talked about the giant monsters who ate people. It would freak just about anyone out. And from the look Jean was giving him it scared the shit out of him too. “I won’t run I promise!” Levi stared at him unconvinced before slowly lowering him back into a standing position.

              “Follow me.” Levi commanded as he started back toward the hospital, not even checking to make sure Jean was following him. At this point he knew he had Jean under his thumb. After a ten minute walk they arrived back at Levi’s office. It wasn’t anything special or huge but it was clean and organized, he shared it with Erwin and Mike, while Hanji and Moblit shared a smaller office in the labs. That poor fucker, Levi almost felt sorry for him having to share space with Hanji, she was such a disgusting slob.

              Kicking an extra seat out for Jean to sit in, Levi sat down in his chair and swiveled toward his new victim. Hands propped up in the air by elbows and laced together in front of his mouth Levi stared over them at Jean, making him fidgeted even more as he debated where to start his questioning. Finally, he just decided to go for the throat of the problem and deal with the minor ones later.

              “Alright Jean. You have managed to avoid me for almost two weeks and I’ve had my fill. Now, you are going to explain to me what you meant when you told me not to give Eren my name badge. Because I saw some real fear and concern on you. I need you to tell me what you know. I would have gone to Dr. Erwin about this matter but I don’t want to worry him if there isn’t a real issue. So, tell me, what is going on with Eren.” Levi was pretty sure that’s the most he had spoken to Jean in one go, but he tried to keep his voice calm and soothing to try a coax Jean into talking, like they taught him in College. To state the obvious, he was really bad at it. But it didn’t hurt to try.

              Jean fidgeted and looked everywhere but at Levi and a minute or so ticked by, causing Levis patience to drain with every passing second. Huffing a deep rooted sigh Levi rubbed his eyes and then grimaced when he realized he hadn’t sanitized his hands after their little adventure in the garden. Reaching for his giant bottle of Germ-X he applied a generous amount and rubbed it in, fighting the unhealthy urge to rub it into his eyelids where he had touched before sanitizing. Shaking himself lightly to get rid of the sensation of germs crawling on his face Levi focused back on Jean who was now watching him in curiosity. “Yes, Kirstein. I can see the question on your mind and yes I have OCD, but more specifically I have Mysophobia. So there you go.”

              Jean nodded and looked down at his lap, seeming to fight with himself over something. Levi stayed quiet and watch and waited and was rewarded for his barley kept patience when Jean suddenly looked back up at him with determination in his eyes. “You have to promise to never say who told you this, as your patient I’m invoking my patient confidentiality, ok?” Levi was a little taken aback by this development. What was so important that Jean would feel the need to express his desire for patient confidentiality? “Alright Jean. I promise.” He gave the teen his sincerest look.

              Taking a deep breath Jean started talking, a little faster than Levi would like but he still caught everything he said, “About six months ago we were at poker night and after it was over me and Eren were sitting in the garden just talking about random stuff, about Marco and stuff like that, he told me he had gotten some bad news lately but didn’t say what it was and then we were looking at the moon and then Eren started talking total nonsense, stuff about what we were destined to do or be who we are meant to meet and lives we are meant to change, then he then he got this really dark look on his face and asked me what I thought it would be like to fly, to fly for about 15 seconds or about 10 stories, if it would hurt or feel like nothing at all, if the sudden stop would end it all at once or if you would feel yourself slowly slip away, he made me promise to never tell anyone and that it was just between us because only we would understand, when I promised he told me about how he sometimes thinks about stealing a name badge and going up to the roof, about how he imagines standing on the edge just looking out upon the city  taking in the grounded stars, before he closes his eyes and lets the ground rush up to meet him, he scared the hell out of me that day, and I made him promise not to do it if I never told anyone what he told me, and so far he hasn’t but lately he has started acting weird again and it worries me, sometimes Marco gets like that but he talks to me and his parents so I know he would never try anything like that.” There was a pause as he took another deep breath, becoming more somber and quietly finished, “They just want to end the pain, you know. Sometimes I don’t think they can see a light at the end of the tunnel.” Levi was sure Jean never took a breath during that hold thing.

              Levi sat stunned, staring at Jean with an unfathomable look. Levi felt cold and a little light headed, like all his blood has rushed south and drained out his feet. He was at a loss for words. How do you quickly recover after receiving information like that? Yes, he had had classes and training to help stressed and emotional patients but this was a lot all at once to process. But Jean was giving him that little kid look, the one where they aren’t sure what to do and are unsure if they have made the wrong decision in telling you this. He couldn’t let Jean continue to see how much this affected him, he was the adult and needed to reassure him that this was the right thing to do.

              Straightening up and schooling his face back into his normal mask of indifference Levi looked Jean in the eyes, “Thank you for telling me this. I know it was hard and you probably feel like you are betraying him, but we need to know stuff like this so we can help. So we can talk to the individual and assess the source of the problem and figure out how best to go about getting them the help they need.” Deep breath, “But in all seriousness thank you. I’ll keep my half of the promise; I won’t tell where I got this information. It’ll be ok Jean, I won’t let anything happen to Eren, ok?”. And he meant it, not only was it a vow to Jean but to himself. He didn’t quite understand why but he was developing this undeniable urge to protect and care for Eren. “Now we need to have a talk about you and Mr. Marco”.

***

            After an uncomfortable 20 minute Sex Ed talk, most of which was Jean looking around the room red faced and flustered and denying any involvement in any sexual acts until Levi brought up the fact about how sex between two males can be very painful and dangerous if done improperly. Then oddly enough (not really) he paid close attention. After The Talk Levi had warned Jean that if he was caught doing anything untoward with Marco he would be moved into a different room and probably denied visitation with Marco. As they were both teenagers and Levi highly doubted that their parents would be so…understanding, like Levi was. He highly advised they cool off until they were both 18, which he knew (with a lot of sarcasm) that two years was a long time but they would manage. Levi dismissed the mortified teen and watch as he darted down the hall way and out of sight, before turning in the opposite direction and headed to the breakroom. He had lunch with his sister, during which he was going to get some answers, and then he needed to track down Captain Eyebrows and have a talk with him. Today was going to fill his quota of personal conversations for a month or more.

              Opening the door to the breakroom he spotted his sister at their usual table, home cooked lunch out and ready to go. Walking over he pulled his chair out and plopped down, startling his sister who was apparently in deep thought. Levi reached for his designated bowl of whatever and popped the lid off, giving his sister time to compose herself and gather her thoughts. After a few seconds she too picked up her food and started eating, both siblings silently devouring their lunch, each waiting for the other to start what was most likely going to be an unpleasant conversation. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silent Levi decided he had had enough and put his fork down. Hearing his fork hit the side of the bowl with finality Mikasa looked up from her own food, seemed to sigh internally and shoved the last bit of food in her mouth before putting hers down as well.

              “Alright, we can start with when and how you met Eren. That should shed some light on this subject.” He tried, he really did, he tried to make his words sound uncaring and light but he was positive some of his not so pleased emotions slipped through. Rolling her eyes Mikasa released a long suffering sigh and gave Levi a not so amused look. Typical little sister reaction to being hounded about a would be boy/girlfriend. “I met him here at the hospital my junior year of high school. I was doing some volunteer work here as an aid and ran across him hiding in the laundry room. I believe he was hiding form the nurse during Med pass.” Well that sounded like the Eren that Levi knew. “I was practically done with my work and stayed behind to talk with him. He seemed really lonely, maybe because a lot of the permanent patients weren’t here yet or maybe it was because he just didn’t know how to get along with them at the time. All I know is we shared a few interests and hobbies so we hit it off pretty easily. Then he asked me if I wanted to hang out after my shift during the week, and I couldn’t tell him no. So we started hanging out every day. I told him all about the outside world and he told me about his favorite shows, people and about his family. We just became friends and over time we grew into best friends.”

                He was surprised that she took to a total stranger so easily, like him Mikasa wasn’t a people person. But she always had a big heart and could tell when someone was hurt and needed help. This story would put him around his junior or senior year of med school, and that would explain why he never noticed her extended stays at the hospital. He knew she had been volunteering here while he did his rotational around various hospitals. He had been so busy with school, work and rotational that he had barely had time to eat and sleep let alone socialize or take interest in his sister’s personal life. He nodded in understanding, then it dawned on him when this was exactly happening, “Wait! Was he the one who gave you that red scarf?” he leaned forward, placing both hands on the table. Mikasa actually blushed and nodded, reaching up to adjust the scarf out of habit, but let her hand fall back down into her lap. She wasn’t allowed to wear it while at work so it was tucked safely in her locker.

               So that’s it! He remembered her coming home in the middle of April with this bright red scarf wrapped awkwardly around her head, the thing had to be five times to long for her. “Yeah he made it for me.” Well shit. That was oddly adorable and nauseating at the same time, considering she never took it off or went anywhere without it. She would never tell him were she got it and now he knew why. “So was that when you started loving him?” he said it nonchalantly because he was pretty sure he was right. And Mikasa’s wide eyes and sudden inability to talk was more than enough proof. He sighed and rubbed his face, something about this grated his nerves but he wasn’t ready to face it yet.

             “Ok. So, last question. Why are you to not together if you love him so much? You are not one to shy away from a challenge or give up on something you want so easily” He was genially curious. She looked down at her lap and then after a few second back up to him, all the while chewing her bottom lip. “Once, a few years ago I hinted at my feelings for him. Before I could get it out he stopped me, gave me huge hug and then told me to forget whatever I was going to tell him. When I asked him why, why he wanted me to forget, he told me he couldn’t stand the idea of someone being in love with him. He said he could see it in our eyes and he didn’t want to hurt anyone. When I asked him what the meant by that he just smiled and kissed me on the cheek and told me that one day, soon, he was going to die and he couldn’t leave the person he loved behind with so much pain to bare on their own. I asked him, what about children. He could give his loved one children that way they could bare the sadness together but then find happiness in each other. He got really pale and made me promise to never suggest him having children again.  He said he could never condemn innocent children to the same fate as him. Levi I’ve never seen someone so horrified by the idea of children before.” Levi listened silently as his sister laid out her grief and slightly tragic would be love story. The children part made complete sense to Levi, Eren had an incurable Genetic disease that he would most likely pass down to any children he had.

            But what got to Levi was the pain in his sister eyes. She understood and respected Eren’s decision, but it still hurt her that he refused to be with her. Levi couldn’t imagine spending everyday with the person he loved only to never have them return your feelings. He couldn’t help but feel bad for his sister. And slightly ashamed at himself for his petty feelings of jealousy toward her. If anything Levi should drop his feelings now before they could manifest any further. Maybe even talk to Eren about his sister.

            “But I’m ok, I understand why he is the way he is. I’ve decided to just stand beside him and give him all the support I can until the day comes when he is no longer here. Even if he manages to fall in love with someone else. Because as long as I can be near him I’m happy.” Mikasa looked so sincere and resolute in her declaration. Levi had to forcefully hold back a snort, look at them two self-sacrificing Ackerman’s. Yet he just nodded and helped her start to pack up their lunch containers, both silent in thought. Finally, as they were getting ready to leave he turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder, “Thanks Mika, I know that was hard to talk about. And I’m sure everything with Eren will work out in the end.” It was the best encouragement he could come up with at the moment. She just smiled down at him “Thanks Lee.” And then she ruffled his hair before darting out the door and down the hall. He knew that was her way of getting back at him for this whole ordeal and he couldn’t quite bring himself to be angry as he fixed his hair back in to place.

            Walking out into the hallway he began his search for Erwin. All he could think as he passed patients doors was how he was going to need half a bottle of scotch to kill some of the touch feely vibes he was developing today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! Sorry don’t kill me! Next chapter has a whole lot of Eren and Levi interaction as they finally have a heart to heart. So please bear with me a little longer! Please tell me what you think so far in the comments!


	6. Take me to Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 6! Didn’t think I’d get this far. But here it is! I am so sorry this took so long! But college is a bitch. Happy 4th of July! Enjoy! And as always Thanks to my amazing Beta Kayyla07 for all her help and patience with me!

Levi had finally gotten to talk with Erwin and express his concerns about Eren. He told Erwin about what Jean had told him, without naming him specifically. He had been expecting some kind of shock or intense worry, but what he got was a knowing nod and a somewhat defeated sigh as Ewin leaned back into his chair. That was it? That’s all he got out of Captain Eyebrows, after unloading some heavy and frankly distressing shit onto him? He just told him that one of their patients, people they were charged with taking care of, was seriously thinking of taking a ten story swan dive into the next life. What the fuck Erwin!? Show some damn concern, or something!

Just as he was starting to work himself up into an internal shit fit, which Erwin could probably sense like a wild animal before the storm, Erwin punched a hole in his self-righteous bubble by running a hand over his face and fixing Levi with a withering stare. “We know. Thank you for telling me about this. But we have known about his suicidal tendencies for a while now.” Levi was pretty sure his eyebrows had merged with his hair line by now, but he sat quietly and allowed Ewin to finish. “A year or so ago, a little after we started him on a new round of medication, we found him hanging from a braided sheet in his room. Thankfully he hadn’t been there very long but it took us a few minutes to resuscitate him. Ever since then he has been on strict supervision and suicide watch. We had to dramatically readjust his medication. It is also a major factor in why he isn’t allowed to leave the hospital.” 

Levi was speechless. He just stared at Erwin for several seconds, dumbfounded. That would explain why Erwin’s reaction was so mellow. It was mellow compared to what he had already seen and dealt with. But something was bugging him, “Why am I only hearing about this now? Shouldn’t I have been informed of a patient’s major suicidal tendency beforehand?” his voice was had risen to just below a yell by the time he finished. What the actual fuck! Another long suffering sigh from Erwin, “it is on a strict need to know basis. And because you are not one of his primary Physicians you are not in the need to know. Not even the other patients know, we have kept this from them. Eren is this departments angel. He brings joy to those around him who would otherwise be living a very dreary and disheartening life. He works very hard to keep how bad he hurts and how bad his condition is getting from his friends and the other patients. He wants to give them hope and a little bit of happiness and I’m fairly sure it helps him continue fighting as well.” 

Levi sat stunned by Erwin’s little speech. He hadn’t realized how important Eren was to those around him, but the more he thought about it the more he could see it and remember specific moment when a child’s smile was brighter because Eren was with them. Shit, well now he didn’t know how to feel. 

Erwin took his continued silence as acceptance and closed the subject with, “Eren has Labs due in a few days, don’t be surprised if more staff seems to surround him.”. With that cryptic message Erwin turned to his computer and left Levi to continue his rounds in contemplation.   
\------

A few days later Levi had finishing up his last rounds before shift change and was currently working on finishing his charting. His conversation with Erwin was still playing though his head and he found himself watching Eren a lot closer. He was bright and shining every time he entered a room, a proverbial firecracker of sharp wit and bright smiles. Levi noticed how Eren did in fact have an effect on the people he was with, people smiled more, or joked and laughed. But his singing and music was what affected people the most. People, patients and staff alike, slowed down to listen to him and the whole department seemed to take on an aura of calm that lasted the rest of the day. 

Levi was not exempt from the Eren rule. When Eren entered a room or walked though the hall Levi was naturally drawn to him, could feel his heart pick up double time when he heard Eren laugh and couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face when Eren did something cute. Just thinking about those Caribbean eyes caused Levi to squirm and fight the heat that wanted to rise to his face. He had it bad and he couldn’t deny it to himself anymore. To others hell yeah, but not to himself. Lately he found himself coming up with excuses to join conversations that Eren was engaged in and he even bombed Mikasa’s and Eren’s lunch meeting at least two or three times this week. He had done it so much that Mikasa had started packing him a container of food. 

Levi was jolted out of his reminiscing by Petra rushing past the nurse’s station looking worried, which caught his interest. As a rule, he let the nurses handle their business as they were highly trained individuals who deserved his respect and happily offered his help when they needed it or if they asked. He would never understand why some Doctors treat their nurses like crap. They put in the hard work to do what they love just like the rest of us. 

Petra picked up the line phone and dialed an extension, waited for a few seconds, then hung up and dialed out a private number. After a few minutes of ringing she slammed the phone down on the receiver and glared at it while chewing her thumbnail. Ok, time for him to get involved. Chewing of fingernails is disgusting (Ugh all the germs under them) and if she was stressed enough to forget Levi’s deep seated hate of it in front of him, then he need to step in. 

“Petra, what’s wrong?” She jumped at his low voice, yanking her had away from her mouth and clutching it to her chest. “Oh! Dr. Ackerman! I didn’t see you there! Nothing’s wrong, sir.” Her words were not very convincing and she seemed to realize it as she withered under Levi’s unamused glare. “Umm. I can’t get ahold of Dr. Smith and I need to ask him a very important question.” Levi tilted his head to the side, interest completely peeked by what could be so important she would bypass him, the physician on the floor, and call Erwin. 

“Petra is this about a patient? Why do you need Erwin when I am sitting right here and can possibly be helping the patient while you try to contact Erwin?” He tried not to sound as irritated as he felt, but he could tell a little of it slipped though from the way Petra flinched. He watched as the conflict in her eyes seemed to fight with itself, but apparently she came to a conclusion as she sighed and sat down, rubbing her face. “Alright, your right Levi.” An eyebrow shot up at the use of his first name but he said nothing while he waited for her to continue. Chewing her bottom lip, Petra sat forward and beckoned Levi forward as well, like she was about to divulge a big secret. Swallowing down the spike in discomfort at being so close to someone’s face, he humored her and leaned forward. 

“I can’t find Eren.” Those little words sent a shock though his system, causing him to jerk up straight and give her a harsh look, “What do you mean you can’t find Eren?” She had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “He asked for some of his stronger pain meds while I was giving him his medication and when I got back from the med room he wasn’t in his room. I have looked everywhere! The Laundry room, all the linen and supply rooms, and even all the other patient’s rooms! I can’t find him, and Dr. Smith always knows where to look for him when he disappears but I can’t get ahold of him!” her voice had started to rise as she spoke, showing just how frantic she felt. Taking a few breaths to calm himself, Levi reached out and patted her shoulder in a awkward attempt to calm her. 

“Well shit. Ok, I’ll call Hanji and see if she knows anything. You take the west wing and I’ll take the east. Give me your number and if one of us finds him we will call the other ok?” He was proud of himself, his voice was steady and his plan was a sound one. He never gave any indication to the slow sinking feeling of dread. Like he was forgetting something important. “Ok, Levi. That’s a good plan.” There was a pause between them then Petra looked in to his eyes and he saw real fear in hers’, “Oh Levi, I’m so worried. I should have kept a better eye on him after he got his Lab results back.” And there goes the rug out from under his feet. That’s what he forgot. Eren was due to get his Lab’s back today. Fucking shit. It must have been bad from the way Petra was acting. She was the lead nurse on his file so she would know. 

Without so much as a second glance at Levi she stood up and wrote her number down on a post-it note and handed it to him. “Here’s my number. I can’t wait another second. Text me right after you put it in your phone so I’ll have yours too.” With that she jetted around the station and headed to the west wing. Mechanically Levi punched her number into his phone and sent her a text of his name. He was fighting down a wave of panic the size of a colossal titan. Getting up he headed to the east wing, finding Hanji on his phone and calling her.

With a click she picked up and Levi pulled the phone away from his ear out of habit as she screeched a greeting at him. “Hello my grumpy little elf! What has you calling me this time of night? Can’t wait the hour until I come in? How sweet!” He quickly inserted his reason for calling while she drew a huge breath. “Eren is missing. I Know he got Labs back today Hanji, how bad where they? I know you know considering you are head of Lab and Research. But first do you know where Eren may be hiding?” It was uncharacteristically quiet on the other end of the line. “Well fuck.” Levi swallowed hard. Hanji hardly ever cussed and the dark tone on her end sent shivers down Levi’s spine. “Ok. Ok. I am a hundred percent sure he is in the church in the garden, its where he goes when he gets really bad news.” Levi immediately stopped peering into Patient rooms and turned on his heels and started power walking toward the garden. “And yes Levi they are bad. They were nowhere near the projected mark and it really outlined just how well his meds are working, which is fucking terrible.” There was drained sigh on the other end of the line “I’m coming in early. If you find him text or call me. Let’s hope this isn’t a repeat of last year.” and with that bone chilling admission he heard the click as the line went dead. He didn’t even need to ask how this could be a repeat of last year, he already knew.  
\----

Levi cursed as he stumbled out into the massive garden. It was starting to get dark because the sun was setting and as he glanced at the smear of dusky colors he couldn’t help but think it was a little too close to home with the metaphorical implications. He was all but running down the concert path that led deep into the garden. He didn’t need directions because anyone could see where the chapel was, the steeple with cross on it towered over all the trees and acted like a beacon for people needing a place to pray and ask favors of their God. As he drew closer to the church all he could do was try not to make deals with a God he did not believe in, but as the doors to the chapel appeared he couldn’t help one bargain as it filtered through his mind. Please don’t let me find him dead, I swear I’ll quite being a fucking coward and tell him how I feel so please be alive brat! 

Reaching the double doors Levi stopped to suck in a few deep breathes to calm and steady himself, bracing for what he might find. Grabbing the handle to the door he gave it a harsh tug, treating this moment like he would a Band-Aid that needed to come off. Opening his eyes, he wasn’t sure when he closed them, he was greeted with the sight of a entry way that led to another set of double doors. Well fucking shit all that dramatic build up for nothing. And now he was going to have to do it again. 

Stomping over to the other set of doors, he was preparing to yank them open when something caught his attention. He could hear music. It wasn’t something he would associate with church music but then again he would. It sounded vaguely classical but different at the same time. It was coming from the other side of the door. Carefully Levi opened the door and peered inside. It was surprisingly beautiful inside. Everything was washed in a soft light both from the dying light outside and what looked like hundreds of flickering candles all over the room. And there sitting in the center of the raised deck at the front of the room, swaying slightly as he played the giant organ in front of him, was Eren. 

For a moment Levi forgot how to breath as he watched Eren play, even from this distance he could tell the boys eyes were closed as he played, brow scrunched up in concentration and from the set of his shoulders, anger. Levi pulled his phone out and sent a quick message to both Petra and Hanji saying he had found Eren and everything was ok and that they would be back after a few minutes, because Levi was going to get that little shit to talk to him as payment for nearly giving him a heart attack. 

Levi stood just inside the door and listened to Eren play. He could pick out the third movement of Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, something from Bach, Chopin, and something else that Levi couldn’t quite place his finger on. As Eren played Levi could feel his anger, and frustration pouring from every note, not matter how soft or how lightly he played Levi could still sense the negative emotions in his music. He was switching form one song to another seamlessly, playing on each songs strengths to convey how he was feeling inside, to build a new song of pain and rage. Levi had taken Study of Classical Music in college, so listening to Eren float between these challenging songs with little to no effort amazed him. 

After a few minutes of continued playing Levi had had enough of watching from afar. He couldn’t stand to stand here and listen to Eren taking his feeling out on the instrument in front of him, as beautiful as he played the emotion behind the music was making Levi’s heart heavy. He started down the center aisle that lead straight to Eren, keeping his footsteps light as he didn’t want to startle Eren. When he reached the stage he hesitated, not sure about what he was going to say to Eren. Ugg grow a pair Ackerman! Huffing at his own cowardice and social short comings he took those last few steps up onto the stage and stopped behind and just to the right of Eren. Here he could see the sweat beading up on the brat’s forehead and the slightly rumpled clothing, like Eren had spent all day sleeping in them, then again it was pretty easy to wrinkle scrub bottoms and a cotton t-shirt. 

He was yanked from his enter monologue when Eren spoke to him, “Hello Levi. You know its rude to stare at people right?” Levi would not admit to the little jump he did when Eren’s voice surprised him or to the blush that flushed across his face and ears when he realized he had been caught staring. His eyes settled on the side of Eren’s face, the boy’s eyes were still closed as he continued to play. 

“How did you know it was me?” Levi asked, he wasn’t going to dignify the staring statement with an acknowledgement. A dry chuckle floated up from Eren, nothing like his usual carefree happy laugh. “I don’t think you realize that you smell different from everyone else. Much cleaner if you will.” Levi forced himself not to blush as thought of Eren smelling him floated to the front of his brain. Fixing the brat with a cold slit eyed glare, Levi sat down on the bench next to Eren. “No I wasn’t aware that I smelled different, but then again I don’t go around smelling things like a creep…or Mike.” Levi was pettily satisfied when he saw the brat blush slightly at his sarcastic retort. 

Finally, Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi, and just like that Levi realized how very close they were, sitting side by side on a tiny bench, arms and thighs almost touching. Caribbean eyes surveyed him for a second before turning to the keys under Eren’s fingers. Levi fought not to put his hand over his heart to calm its rapid beating, instead he focused on the music and Eren’s fingers as they moved effortlessly over the keys. Softly and almost unnoticeably the music was changing, not near as harsh or angry, but a little more melancholy, almost like Levi just being there calmed Eren and but somehow made him sad at the same time. But that was probably just Levis imagination. 

After a few stanzas and a switch from Moonlight Sonata movement one to Clair de la Lune, Levi worked up the courage to start talking to Eren for real. Which was odd because he never had a problem with telling people off or voicing his opinion. But for some reason talking to Eren was one of the most terrifying prospect that Levi could think of. But he was going to do it, he was going to give Eren a piece of his mind. 

“So I heard some Beethoven, Bach, and Chopin but that was that forth song that you were playing with them?” he wanted to face palm, smooth Levi, smooth. Way to give him a piece of your mind. But Eren’s reaction caught his attention. Eren snapped his head over to look at Levi, surprise and interest apparent on his face. “I’m surprised that you know those pieces just from listening to them. Not many people like classical enough to be able to name them.” Levi could feel his metaphorical feathers preening. “The piece I was playing was Hiroyuki Sawano from Attack on Titan, you know, that really popular show.” Levi did know the show considering Hanji had tried to get him to watch it at least a hundred times. 

“Hmmm. Who taught you to play the piano? Or are you just naturally gifted in all things musical?” Levi tried hard not to let the sarcasm through, mostly because he really wanted to know and also because he didn’t want to irritate Eren right as they were starting to talk. A snort sounded from Eren as he continued to play Clair de la Lune, but he continued talking like he hadn’t heard the effort to be nice in Levi’s voice. 

“The old pastor who worked here taught me but my first lessons were from my mother.” His voice was soft and reverent, eyes half lidded as they pointedly avoided Levi’s gaze. Levi didn’t even have to ask, just form the way Eren was acting and the tone of his voice he could tell this was a very touchy subject and that Eren’s mother was most likely not with them anymore. “Your mother played the piano?” It was a dumb, obvious question but it was the nicest way Levi could think of to get Eren to talk about his mother. The smile the question earned him was soft and sad but still perfect on Eren’s face. 

“Yes, she was the lead pianist in our city’s top orchestra.” Eren let out a defeated sigh and looked at Levi, locking eyes. Levi could see that his eyelashes were damp, like he was fighting back tears. He was fixing to tell Eren he didn’t have to talk about her and he was stupid for pushing when Eren beat him to the punch. “For some reason, I really want to tell you about her. I think she would like you.” Levi couldn’t breathe again. Maybe he needed a physical because that seemed to happen a lot around Eren. He couldn’t even fight the blush that crept back up onto his face, no one had ever told him their mother would like him. It was strangely endearing and in a way a big compliment. 

Turning back to look at the organ Eren pointed to the giant stain glass mural that Levi had somehow missed when he came in. The last dregs of sunlight where filtering in through it, causing it to sparkle and paint the room in an explosion of color. “This was her favorite place to come when she was here. She would play the organ and sing for me, she loved church hymns and she sang like an angel.” They were both staring at the Angel that was the center point of the mural, it was praying or singing Levi could make up his mind which, but he was so focused on Eren’s story and the light show before him that he didn’t realize he said “Just like you.”, until the music around them faulted and he heard an amused huff from the boy next to him. Levi did his best impression of a tomato and glanced at Eren out of the corner of his eye. The boy was just as red and fighting what sounded like giggles. 

“Any who, she was diagnosed with titan’s disease a few years after she gave birth to me, apparently if it isn’t active at birth the disease activates when there is a great stress on the body…like childbirth... or the stress of losing a loved one.” Levi didn’t say anything, just nodded along to show he was listening and understood what Eren meant. He could tell where this particular story was going but he let Eren spin his story anyway. Sometimes it’s better to say thing instead of keeping them bottled up. 

“She fought her illness for five years and finally lost. But before she died she told me not to give up, to fight and live a good life and when the time came she would be waiting for me in heaven. She also told me not to fear death because it just the beginning of another life. But sometimes…. especially with the stuff I’ve seen and experienced, I don’t think there is a heaven. How could there be a God when there is so much cruelty and pain in the world. What kind of God gives a child Leukemia or comes up with a incurable disease?” Levi so didn’t want to debate theology with him but as the silence became awkward he knew Eren was waiting on a answer. “Look, I’m not going to tell you that there is a God or that there is not, whether he is cruel or just. But I can tell you that faith is what gives people comfort. What helps them get past the horrible things in their lives. So if you want to believe that God is real and your mother is waiting on you in heaven then believe it. You do whatever you need to do to be happy and live your life to the fullest, like she wanted you too.” Good God he sounded crazy, but thankfully Eren was either to confused by his rambling or he got some kind of comfort out of it because he just nodded a few times with an odd look on his face, then turned back to playing his music. 

He had switched to Chopin’s Nocturne, one of Levi’s personal favorites. “You are really good at this.” He noted and hummed along with the music. Eren grinned and bumped shoulders with him, “I’m glad you like it. Not many people have heard me play the piano. No one really comes in here now a days, so I get the whole building to myself. This is where I come to process and destress.” That brought Levi back to his original topic.

“That reminds me. What the hell are you doing out here at rounds. You scared the crap out of a lot of people when you disappeared! Poor Petra was nearly in tears.” Yes, his words where a little harsh but like fuck he wanted another scare like tonight, so maybe he could guilt the brat into behaving. And on cue Eren ducked his head and look ashamed of himself…for all of thirty seconds. 

“I needed to process some information I got today and they were hovering like fucking hawks. So I gave her the slip. Ill apologize when we get back ok?” He did sound sincere about apologizing but Levi still squinted at him. “Why were they watching you like a hawk?” it was a rhetorical question because Levi already knew the answer but he wanted to see if Eren would tell him, and maybe understand why they took such precaution with him. 

“Um…” he fidgeted for a few seconds, “I guess because I got my lab result back today and they may have thought I wouldn’t take it very well. They get like that sometimes.” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth either. Levi decided he would try again. “Why did you want my badge the other night? What were you thinking about doing with it?” he was staring Eren down, the look on his face letting Eren know he wasn’t stupid and was done with the run around bull shit. 

Eren stared back at him for a few seconds before turning back to the organ with another dry chuckle and Levi was sure he heard him mutter, “Jean you fucking snitch.”. Levi just waited and watched Eren, watched him hide a little as he continued playing. Then finally, with a dramatic sigh, “So I’m going to take it you know everything about that situation? And that’s why you are here?” Levi cocked his head to the side still watching Eren’s facial expressions try and hide how he really felt about this situation. “I know enough.” It was true, he only knew enough to understand the basics. Levi felt more than heard the music string around them, like Eren was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. 

Levi felt he owed Eren a little more of an explanation, and also to defend himself a little. “And no that is not the only reason I am here. I’m here because the idea of losing you nearly gave me a heart attack. When I found out you were missing and that, with your history and current events, I might find you cold and lifeless because I wasn’t able to help you through this, because you couldn’t come to me with your problems, I…I felt sick and really scared. But then I found you making some of the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard and you were safe and alive. I could breathe again.” Levi had to stop soon of he was going to dig himself into a deep hole and wish someone would bury him in it. “I want to see you happy Eren. You bring joy to so many around you, I think that its time you were happy. And if that means dating my sister then so be it. I support you and hell I’ll see if I can’t sneak you two out for dates and…” and he was rambling. He couldn’t deny the fact that the idea of his sister and Eren dating set his stomach on fire and made his skin crawl, but he was being honest when he said he wanted to see Eren happy. 

He couldn’t look at Eren; he was pretty sure his face was the color of something even more red then a tomato. The music slowly drifted to a stop and Levi was afraid that he had royally fucked up, scratch that he had most definitely fucked up. He was having an internal melt down when he heard Eren’s voice softly talking to him a lot closer than before. “Levi, I don’t want to date Mikasa.” That got Levi’s attention. His head whipped to the side to stare disbelieving at Eren. A split second of hot anger spiked through him, what was his sister not good enough for him, but then he noticed that Eren’s face was definitely in his personal space. Odd, being this close to Eren didn’t make his skin crawl like everyone else did. His eyes where amazing to look at this close, framed in long black lashes, and his lips where the perfect shape and looked invitingly soft. Oh, wait, Eren was talking again, making words with those perfect lips.

“Levi I want to be happy but I’m afraid, I’m afraid the only thing that would make me happiest in the world, will end up making me very sad, because it may not happen.” What? What was this bull shit he was spouting? If Levi could make whatever it was that Eren wanted, to make him happy, happen, he would go to his grave trying. “Well Eren, if you want something, and you are afraid, but you are sure it’ll make you happy then tell me and I’ll try my best to make it happen.” Levis voice was just a quiet as Eren’s adding to the charged atmosphere. Levi knew what would make him happy in this moment but it most likely wasn’t what would make Eren happy. 

“Is that so? You better keep your promise old man. But I’d rather show you then tell.” Wait, what? What did that mean? And who the fuck was an old man!   
Everything in Levis mind was short circuited when Eren leaned forward the last inch and pressed his warm lips to Levi’s cool ones.   
All of a sudden his world was narrowed down to the perfect set of lips slightly trembling against his and the fluttering eyelashes in front of him. He was so stunned that for a second he could react. But when impossibly magic colored eyes opened and looked into his and he saw the doubt begin to form, when he felt those warm lips start to leave his, it all came rushing forward. He knew what he wanted, what he needed, what they both needed.

Surging forward he pressed his lips firmly against Eren’s. He took advantage of his little gasp of surprise and sucked Eren’s bottom between him and lightly bit it. It was like someone had cut his tether to the earth, like a dam broke between them, they were nothing but hot need and repressed feelings that had bubbled up and over and was now taking form in the way Eren’s hands cupped Levi’s jaw and tugged at his hair, in how Levi clutched at Eren’s shirt, pulled him close and crushed their bodies together.

After several seconds, minuets, years, they separated with twin gasps for air. They looked into each other’s eyes, searching for something they didn’t know the name of. After a few second Eren cleared his throat and shakily said, “I’ll take that as a yes?” Levi frowned a little, “A yes for what? You didn’t ask me anything.” Eren gave him a disbelieving look but when he saw the genuine confusion on his face he couldn’t help but laugh and pull Levi in for another kiss. “Geez old man. A yes that you feel the same. That you want to be with me as much as I want you.” Levi’s eyes widen with comprehension, “Oh! Well obviously brat. I think I’ve wanted you form the first time I saw those bright eyes.” Eren blushed and buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and smiled.

“You better keep your promise old man. You better make the rest of my life the happiest.”

“I promise bright eyes, I promise.”

 

To be Continued ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again sorry for the wait! Love yall! Also if you want to tag me with any fan art yall find my tumblr is @lunalilly20! Thanks again! P.s. I’m looking for filler and relationship building ideas, so if yall have suggestions please put them in the comments!


	7. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! i'm going to try to update more often this summer and even try to finish this. This chapter is a whole lot of fluff to make up for the long wait. As always thank you to my amazing Beta Kayyla07! Stay with me guys its only going to get better/worse from here!

Levi and Eren were currently curled up together on a pew, talking in low voices and stealing little kisses and touches as the hours ticked by. Levi had sent Hange a text saying he and Eren were having a talk about this evenings events and they might be a while. All he got back in return was a winky face and an Ok, at least he’s talking to someone. So, for the last few hours they had shared little life stories, secrets, hobbies and interests. The usual ewe-gooey stuff that comes with the cupcake phase of a relationship. But now it was pushing one in the morning and they needed to head back for Eren’s next round of meds. 

Levi shifted a little and patted Eren’s legs that where slung across his lap, “Come on brat, we need to go back. Its past your bedtime and I still need to drive home.” All he got in return was a breathy huff of annoyance and a little whine. “Come on. Don’t be like that. You need meds and this old man needs sleep.” Eren chuckled, “So you admit you’re an old man then?” Levi shot him an unamused look before proceeding to poke and tickle at the brat’s sides, trying to prod him into standing up. Eren squirmed and tried to wiggle out of reach, laughing and trying to fend off the sudden attack. But his laughter abruptly turned into a hiss of pain through gritted teeth. A grimace morphed Eren’s face into one that screamed pain. 

Levi took in Eren’s sudden change and immediately started checking for signs of where the pain was coming from. “Eren, what’s wrong? Where is the pain? Do you need help moving to a new position? Talk to me bright eyes.” Levi watched as Eren struggled to fight down the grimace and force a smile onto his face. If he hadn’t seen the obvious pain Eren was in a few seconds ago he wouldn’t have known looking at him right now. Although his medical training would have pointed out Eren’s extremely white complexion and slight shaking as a symptom that something was wrong, but otherwise Eren had all but perfected the happy, not in bone grinding pain, look. “I’m fine! Don’t worry, just my legs are asleep from sitting to long.” It was a convincing lie. Practiced even.

Levi frowned at Eren, anger and disappointment welling up inside him. “Don’t lie to me Eren.” It was a low and strangely calm warning. Eren looked at him in confusion, yet when he saw how serious Levi was he quickly looked away and back down at his legs. “Don’t lie to me Eren… I’m here for you, no matter what, I’m here for you. You can lean on me, tell me how you truly feel. You can show me how much you hurt and I will help you bear the pain. If you want this, this relationship between us, to be real and meaningful. Then from this moment forward you will not lie to me. Agree?” his voice was stern but underneath Levi was cracking. The thought that Eren would hide this from him hurt a little. And yet deep down he understood a little. I was hard to let people, to let them see your weakness. Especially when you have been fighting for so long. 

A shaky sigh escaped Eren and he nodded, still looking down at his legs. There was a tense moment of silence while Levi waited for Eren to look up at him, to give him a more solid confirmation on this important topic. After another few seconds of weighted silence Levi couldn’t stand it anymore, “Look at me, Eren. Look me in the eyes so I know you understand and accept this.” His voice was soft, trying to reassure Eren that it was ok, that he could talk to Levi. When a couple seconds ticked by with no movement Levi started to worry. Just how bad had he fucked up? Shit he was not good at this kind of thing, hence his serious lack in dating experience. He reached out to touch Eren’s face, trying to brush his hair out of his face and get him to look up at him.

As his fingers brushed the top of Eren’s cheek, the young man started and snapped his head up to look at Levi. Levi was horrified to see tears clinging to Eren’s eyelashes, threatening to spill over any second. As Eren’s unnaturally wide eyes locked on to him he was torn between yanking his hand way in fear of further hurting the boy, or gathering him up in his arms and profusely apologizing until he saw that beautiful smile again.

Eren reached forward shakily and gasped the front of Levi’s shirt, still staring him dead in the eyes. Almost too quiet for Levi to hear and yet deafeningly loud at the same time Eren asked, “Is it really ok? Is it ok to show how much I hurt? I can stop pretending…at least with you?” Levi felt something twist painfully in his chest as Eren’s voice broke while asking him if he could stop pretending that his debilitating painful illness didn’t hurt. Good fucking god. The tears had escaped and where sliding down Eren’s face as he waited for Levi’s response. Which was damn near instantaneous. 

Surging forward he pulled Eren into his arms and crushed him to his chest, “Of course, bright eyes! You never have to hide anything form me. I’ve got you, Eren, don’t hold anything back. I’m strong, I promise. I can handle anything you give me.” Eren gave a hiccupping sob and buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi made small, comforting sounds as he ran his fingers thru chocolate locks. He waited until Eren had cried himself dry and all the while rubbing his back and mutter little endearments into his ear. 

After a few minutes of wet hiccups and loud sniffling Eren finally stopped crying. Levi had moved them so that Eren was sitting across his lap, Eren’s face and hands buried into the material around Levi’s neck. 

While Eren cried himself out, Levi had been deep in thought. This amazing, kind, thoughtful, practical teenager of a man in his arms, was hiding how much pain he was suffering. How long had he been doing that? How often had he swallowed the near suffocating amount of pain and smiled, joked, horsed around, ran, played music…made everyone around him happy and…well shit. 

Still lightly stroking Eren’s back in soothing circles Levi shifted so he could look down at him. “Eren…Eren honey, how long have you been hiding how bad you hurt?” he tried to keep his rising panic at the medial implications behind whatever answer he was going to get. Not only was this obviously wearing on Eren mentally, but was also putting an equally stressful strain on his already taxed emotional health. Between the physical, mental and emotional downward spiral, no wonder Eren was close to breaking. 

How you perceive a illness is a big percentage of the battle to getting better, don’t let anyone tell you differently. If a patient is depressed and convinced they won’t get better, then their body won’t fight as hard and they are more likely to succumb to the illness. So to say Eren’s mental and emotional health is big concern to Levi right now is an understatement. But even more alarming is the implication that if Eren was hiding his symptoms from everyone, that could have a monumental impact on the way his meds are structured and his care plan was organized. Jesus fucking Christ, this could be so bad it wasn’t even funny.  
Schooling his face into what he hoped was his calm doctor face, he looked down at his…dare he think it…boyfriend. Eren sniffled again and rubbed his face against Levi’s shirt, effectively whipping the tears off his face. Levi was too busy fighting his rising panic to care about how fucking disgusting that was. And somehow Levi knew that no matter what Eren did, it wouldn’t bother Levi’s OCD like everyone else. 

Eren looked up at him from under long, wet lashes, and soft brown bangs. “A while.” Levi felt the color drain from his face and a wave of nausea crash through him. “How long is a while?” he managed to ask evenly, not letting his near stifling panic show. “…. since…I don’t know. I’ve always hide how bad I felt so I wouldn’t worry the others.” Eren shifted uncomfortably in Levi’s lap, not looking at him again. 

Levi swallowed the bile that was working its way up his throat. Normally he would be angry that a patient wasn’t being honest with their care providers but now all he could think about was the implication this had toward Eren’s health. He could be in severe need of a medical reevaluation and adjustment of his medication. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself not to panic or show any kind of negative emotion to Eren. But he needed to fix this. Taking ahold of Eren’s chin he turned is face so he could look him in the eyes. ”Eren you shouldn’t do that. There is a reason we need our patients to be completely honest with us. You could be needing a completely different regiment of medication or medical treatment. Your pain doesn’t have to be this bad. We are here to help you.” He watched as a dozen thoughts bounced around behind Eren’s eyes. Finally, he gave a tight nod. “Tomorrow, first thing, you are going to talk to Erwin and Hanji and they are going to reevaluate you and you are going to be completely honest with them.” his tone was stern, just this side of commanding. He could see the war going on inside Eren’s head so he gave him time to sort out his thought. Surprisingly fast he nodded his head in agreement, “Ok, that sound good.” Then with a cheeky smile and a bit of sparkling fire in his eyes he said “Is that all Captain?”. 

Levi was sure he was going to get whiplash from being around Eren’s sudden change in emotional energy. But he couldn’t help but rise to the bait, “Not even close brat. Be careful or you may regret calling me that.” Eren gave him a beautiful grin that was all teeth and shining playful eyes. “Is that so old man? I thought you said something about it being past your bed time.” Against his will Levi blushed, he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Eren’s in a disgusting mushy gesture that he would never otherwise due. He relished the giggle he got from it and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward the last inch and claiming that perfect mouth for his own. 

Needless to say, it was a few more minutes before they made it back into the hospital.

* * *  
Walking back to the hospital was uneventful and yet Levi was sure it was one of his top 10 favorite moments in his life. They walked slowly and held hands. Eren pointed out the constellations they could see from the garden and Levi was impressed when he started naming off the scientific and common names for all the trees and shrubs they passed. When he asked Eren why he had learned all this, Eren just shrugged, “It gets boring here, and common core education can only go so far. I’ve been stuck here for as long as I can remember so I decided to learn everything about my meager surroundings. Plus…it comes in handy when I want to impress angry, yet attractive doctors who think they know everything.” The nonchalant way he said it had Levi nodding along with his story, humming in agreement. Then it hit him as he processed the last part of Eren’s statement. He froze, eyes going wide. He could feel himself blush. This fucking brat! Whipping his head around to look at Eren, he was surprised to see Eren already staring at him with a huge grin on his face. He was waiting for Levi to catch what he said. That little shit.  
Peals of laughter bounced around them and echoed in the darkness as Levi tried to make a grab for Eren. “Your face! If you could have only seen your face! I could see the exact moment you realized what I said!” Levi could see tears forming in Eren’s eyes from laughter as he danced out of Levi’s reach while still holding tight to the hand he had been holding. “You little shit! What do you mean angry attractive doctors? You make it sound like there is more than one at this hospital.” Levi couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped into his voice as he fought to catch Eren with his free hand. Giving up on the game, he yanked on the hand he already held causing Eren to fall into his open arms. Huffing a little they caught their breaths and chuckled softly to one another. 

“Was that too much? Did I hurt you?” Levi was a little concerned, trying to learn what was ok and what was too much. It was hard to not forget that Eren was in almost constant pain and that any little thing could set off an attack. 

“Naw I’m fine. Strangely I don’t hurt as much when I’m around you. Maybe it’s all the happy endorphins and what not.” The adorably cute smile was back and Levi couldn’t help himself. This little shit was too cute and he knew it. 

Leaning in the last little bit separating them, Levi pecked him on the lips quickly before going up on tip toes to press his forehead against Eren’s. “Good. I don’t think I could live with myself if I accidently hurt you. I’ll just have to be extra careful from now on.” With how close they were Levi could practically feel the blush radiating off the brat and he had a front row view of Eren chewing that full bottom lip. 

Before he could give into temptation to take it between his own teeth he pulled back and re-laced their fingers together. “Come on brat. Enough stalling, time for meds.” With a groan followed by a giggle from Eren they fell into a comfortable walk side by side.  
* * *  
As they rounded the corner to the nurse’s station Levi untangled their hands as discreetly as possible. It was going to be a nightmare keeping this a secret, and as much as it killed him to keep Eren a secret he had too. Not only was this a danger to his career, but he didn’t want it fall back on to Eren and cause him even more stress. The only saving grace if it did get out was that Eren wasn’t his patient and technically wasn’t a patient in his department. Still a HR nightmare if he ever saw one. 

The biggest hurtle was Hange…if she ever found out it would be literal hell keeping her quiet. But that was for Levi to worry about later. Now he needed to get Erens meds into him, into bed, and a long conversation with Hange about his care plans. 

“Eren!! My sweet sugar drop! There you are!” A screech sounded out, accompanied by the sound of thudding feet. Levi and Eren cringed in unison at the loud noise. Hange fucking leapt over the nurse’s station desk and proceeded to thunder down the hall towards them. With reflexes honed by dealing with this mad woman for over a decade Levi quickly pulled Eren safely behind him with one hand and as Hange lunged for him caught her face with the other and shoved her face first into the ground. 

Levi grimaced and hissed down at the lunatic on the ground “Shitty Glasses! Shut the fuck up! It’s one in the morning and people are trying to sleep! Also, you should know better than to launch yourself at a patient who is in pain!” His warning went unnoticed or uncared for as Hange also knew how to deal with Levi. Turning her face slightly she licked a large gooey strip up the center of his palm, eliciting a stream of hoarse colorful curses and achieving freedom to latch onto Eren as Levi danced to the side and tried to wipe the saliva off his hand without getting it on his clothes. 

Still cursing her great grandchildren with unspeakable misfortunes, Levi realized he had been played when he looked up and Hange had Eren wrapped up in her arms and was rubbing her face back and forth on top of his head. A much kinder soul than Levi, he allowed her to continue hugging him and babbling nonsense, “My poor Eren left all alone with that mean grumpy man! So glade you are back in one piece!”, for a few more seconds before gently removing her.

“Hange, I’m glad you’re happy that I’m safe and what not. But can I have my meds? I’m tired and hurting and just want to go to bed.” Eren allowed his happy mask to slip for just a second to reveal that he did indeed look very worn out. Hange took a step back in what Levi assumed was shock. Whether from Eren asking for his meds or from him admitting he was in pain he wasn’t sure. With eyes owlishly wide and blinking rapidly she nodded, turned and walk away toward the med room without another word. It freaked Levi out a little. But hey what was the saying about not looking a gift horse in the mouth. 

When she was out of sight Eren grabbed his hand again and pulled until he was inside his personal space. Levi was about to ask if he needed anything but Eren beat him to it. Leaning down until his forehead rested on Levi’s shoulder he whispered roughly, “Thank you for coming to find me tonight. It means a lot that you care and not just in the way a doctor cares for a patient. I wish I could kiss you goodnight right now but I know why we can’t and I respect that. But I’m going to miss you until you get back. Thank you, Levi.” Levi didn’t have to see his face to know Eren meant every word. He squeezed their hands together and felt Eren return the squeeze even tighter. 

“You’re welcome bright eyes.” he said softly. They separated at the sound of footsteps approaching, and Levi turned to see Hange rounding the corner with a med cup in one hand and cup of water in the other. Eren smiled weakly at her and took both cups and downed the contents in short succession. He turned to Levi and stuck his tongue out like he had the other time Levi had asked him to take his meds. Only this time the twinkle in his eyes was every bit intentional and with a quick wink he turned and walked way, waving over his shoulder as he disappeared into his room. He was very aware what he was doing and how it would affect Levi. 

Levi forced the light blush was wanted to creep up his neck down and thought about Erwin and Hange making out, causing a shiver to crawl up his spine and stop any wayward thought. Beside him Hange watched the younger man retreat down the hallway and disappear. She smirked and looked down at Levi, glasses glinting over. She looked almost feral. He felt another shiver crawl up his spine when he returned her gaze.

“So…you and Eren, huh?” Her grin, if possible, became even more wolfish and sharp.

“….Shit…” He guessed it was going to be a now problem after all. 

 

To be continued…!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoot first A.O.T fic! Please excuse the spelling errors! Please feedback and tell me what you think.


End file.
